One Night
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett have finally proclaimed their love for one another. Little did they know what their love could create for them to love and care for. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! my first Sweenett fan fic! This will probally have a few chapters I am not sure yet. It may take a while since I am still working on the Alice and Tarrant fic. Either way I have all of these ideas going on in my head! Maybe I should become an author when I am older! Haha! well enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE STORYLINE IS ALL, CHARACTERS BELONG TO WRITERS AND PRODUCERS!**

Nellie Lovett thought she was still dreaming, but she wasn't. What she had always dreamed of hearing Sweeney Todd say, were said. Those simple three words they shared every now and then was what kept her going. She was cuddled in to him in her bed as she thought about this. He had finely gotten over his stubborness to finally man up and say that he trully loved her, and needed her. He showed it to her also with simple looks, stolen kisses, and such. Just then a wave of nausea overcame Nellie, and much to her dismay had to quickly move out of the bed to the bathroom. Sweeney was not awoken by these movements but was awoken to hear someone vomiting in the bathroom.

"Nellie?" He called. Nothing. He got up and walked into the bathroom pushing away the hair in his face. He saw Nellie leaning over the toilet flushing it.

"Hm.. Oh, I'm fine sweethea-" She was cut off when another wave of nausea caused her to vomit violently. Sweeney came behind her scratching her back and holding her hair back. This was the fifth time this week, and she seemed to be a bit quiet lately. He was getting worried for her.

"Oh.. I am sorry dear.. I know this must be gross for you to see." She whispered sadly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Nellie. And I will do anything to take care of you. Do you feel better? Ready to go back to bed?" She smiled and nodded. He handed her a towel that he had dampened, and she wiped her face from the sweat. He held her hand and walked back to the bed and they lay there. He leaned down to whisper,

"Nellie, do you think you have the flu of some sort?" He asked worriedly.

"Maybe dear, I am not quite sure. Most likely." She knew very well she had no flu. She had remembered that one night she and Sweeney shared in passion and in love. She hadn't thought that one night could possibly mean this. One night, that may lead to complications. One night, that may lead her and Sweeney closer she was not yet sure.

"I love you Nellie," He whispered, "Please get better." She snuggled next to him and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. That was it. She had to go see what was going on. She planned on going to the doctor that day anyway. For now she would rest and try to clear her mind.

Later at the doctors office, the woman asked if she had gotten her period that month, and she hadn't. She forgot about that, that was most definitely a major clue. The doctor did a quick ultrasound, and what Nellie Lovett saw, caused her heart to drop. She saw a little baby in the screen. It was true. She was pregnant. The doctor congratulated her and hugged her reassuring that when the time came she could deliver for her. Nellie took the photos the woman had given her and thanked her. Oh dear. Now to tell Sweeney.

Sweeney was at the market and left a note for Nellie when she got home that night. She went into the parlor and sat and thought about what happened, and was to happen. She started to panic about people talking about her and sweeney not being married. She worried of the looks and the embarrassment. But she looked down at her still flat tummy and put her hand there she felt a sort of warmth there. All of a sudden, the panic and worry melted away. She however, went back to panicking and started to cry. She didn't know that Sweeney had gotten home and heard her sobbing.

"Nellie?... Nellie!" He turned and walked through the parlor, and found her in front of the fire shaking violently.

"Nellie? Whats wrong? Whats happened? Are you ok?" He asked hurriedly. He knelt down and tilted her chin up to him and saw her puffy eyes and swollen lips.

"Oh Sweeney I am so dreadfully sorry..." She whimpered. He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry about what my pet?" He knew calling her that always calmed her down, but to his dismay it hadn't helped.

"I shouldn't have done it... We were just so happy at the moment... And you were so caring and it was different than before... And-"

"Nellie, for god sakes what is wrong?" He interrupted her.

"Sweeney... I'm pregnant." She whispered hand on her stomach.

**Oooh a cliffhanger! Haha Its ok I am writing the next one as we speak.. well sort of. And sorry this was so short! Next ones will be longer! Thanks for reading! It will be rated M in future chapters! Thanks again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Heres the second chapter to One Night. Lets see what Sweeney has to say! Enjoy!

**DISLAIMER: I OWN STORYLINE NOT CHARACTERS I AM TIRED OF WRITING THIS OH WELL LOL**

Sweeney looked at Nellie for a little bit soaking in what he was seeing.

".. Are you sure Nellie?" He whispered. He moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. She moved her hand into her pocket and held out the photos she had received from the woman who had given her the ultrasound. She handed them to Sweeney, to see his eyes melt at what he saw in front of him.

"I hope thats proof enough for you love." She smirked. He looked back up at her and leaned down to give her a deep passionate kiss.

"I am so happy Nellie. I love you so terribly much. Just think we will have something to see every day to remind us of our love." He caressed her cheeks in his hands.

"But Sweeney, can you imagine what people will think?" She sat up worriedly. "They'll talk about us not being married and such. Oh Sweeney I am so scared."

"Who says we won't be married when we have the baby?" He said with a devious grin. Nellie faced him in awe.

"Do you mean that Sweeney? Do you really? I knew you wanted to take this slow. You can back out now. You really can." She said holding his hand.

"I would never ever EVER leave your side. EVER. Do you understand?" He hugged her tight. They sat there smiling like goofballs when all of a sudden Nellie thought of something that she worried would change Sweeney's mind.

"Sweeney? You do realize the next 7 months-" He cut her off,

"You are two months?" He smiled at her. He laid his hand on her belly while she continued.

"... Yes. Anyway, they will be a little hard for not just me but for you. My hormones are going to go wack and one minute I will love you and the next I'll hate you... Oh Sweeney... I am so scared!" She began to bawl, and Sweeney knew, this is where it began. He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Oh god Sweeney! I am doing it now! I am so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Nellie, I love you no matter what you say or do. I swear it." She nodded gratefully.

"Come on love, lets go to bed you need your rest." He whispered, but before he moved them he gently laid a hand on her tummy again, feeling the warmth beneath his hand. They smiled at each other and he gave her one last kiss.

Once they were in their bedroom, Nellie quickly pushed a nightgown on and Sweeney removed his shirt and put a pair of sweat pants on. They crawled under the covers and Sweeney reached a hand down onto Nellie's still flat tummy and nuzzled into her neck.

"Do you know your due date?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Round' the end of September I believe." She sighed, then turned around and faced him, she moved up close to his chest, feeling his heart beat under her cheek.

"I love you so much Nellie. And whenever you are ready to be married, I will be ready." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Mista T! I love ya so much!" She giggled. He loved when she used that name.

"Nellie? Those pictures were beautiful even though you could only see the outline of the body." He whispered. He felt a little embarrassed of seeming so soft and affectionate about her lately, but he was beginning to get over it.

"Yes they were Sweeney. When she did the ultrasound, I just couldn't believe it. I realized that we created life. LIFE!" She smiled.

He grabbed her into his arms and leaned down and kissed her belly telling their baby goodnight. And then he kissed Nellie,

"Goodnight my love." He whispered.

"Goodnight Sweeney..." She slowly drifted off to sleep then. He smiled and realized he had his whole life a head of him. He smiled and relaxed, and within minutes, he too, drifted into a peaceful sleep. Not even thinking about his once beloved Lucy. It was all about Nellie and his baby now.

**Yeah Yeah I know! A little fluffy but I like it! Makes me feel happy! haha I hope you are enjoying it! I think these are just going to be shortish chapters and a bunch of them probally. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well chapter three enjoy! (too lazy to do a authors note lol) Oh and there has been some confusion about the time about her not being married, and being able to see pictures of the baby through ultrasound. Please. Use your imagination. Its Fiction. Not all of it HAS to be completely correct! Thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SWEENEYS SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART AND STORYLINE LOL**

Nellie woke up next to her child's father, soon to be husband, and her one true lover. She smiled big and wide, until her morning sickness came flooding through her body. Up she ran to the bathroom spilling her previous night's dinner. And before she knew it she felt Sweeney's warm hand rubbing the small of her back, and his other hand holding her long hair behind her head, whispering reassuring words to her. When she was finished, Sweeney held out his hand to his pale and frail soon to be wife, and helped her up. Was it just him or did she have a slight belly bulge? She looked down at the same time, giving him a wicked, yet loving smile. He put his hand on it, and hugged her tightly.

"Under these circumstances, I am extremely hungry." She laughed. Thank goodness it was a Sunday, and Toby was out with his friends, because he wanted to spend the day with Nellie. They headed through the parlor into the kitchen of her home, and she proceeded to make some simple eggs and bacon. She sat down with her husband and they decided to talk about the wedding.

"I don't want anything to big, just a little thing for us, if Toby wants to come he can." She explained. He nodded in agreement, and they went to the parlor.

"Nellie?" He asked holding her hand. He had her on his lap and they were just sitting there enjoying each others company.

"Yes, love?" She turned her head to him. Oh how he loved those deep chocolate eyes. They were so big and beautiful.

"How do you suppose we tell Toby? I know he is very fond and protective of you, and he doesn't really see... eye to eye with me." He whispered, play with her hair.

"Well, we'll first tell him we're getting married, then eventually we will talk to him about the baby. I think he'll understand. I loves me and if I am happy, he's always been happy with what I do." She smiled and snuggled back into his neck. He smiled down at her and pulled her tighter against him.

"Nellie? I love you." He whispered. She looked back him. Damn those gorgeous eyes.

"And I love you Sweeney." She smiled and put her hand on her tummy and closed her eyes slowly falling into a peaceful sleep. This gave time for Sweeney to think.

He realized that Lucy hadn't been on his mind at all lately. He thought about how different Mrs. Lovett and her had been. He realized that Lucy WAS kind of stuck up and always got what she wanted. He realized that he might have been better suited for Nellie, even as Benjamin Barker. He was so young and hadn't realized maybe they WEREN'T meant to be together. He suddenly felt guilty about thinking about Lucy like that but no matter how much he denied it WAS true. He looked back down at Nellie sleeping on his lap. He grinned at her slowly growing belly. She had seemed to have a beautiful glow today. Well she always was a cheerful person but she was even more so today. And that cute little baby bump that had shown itself slightly today. Wouldn't Toby notice this before they told him? Maybe he would just think she put on weight? We'll just have to see. He looked back up at the wall and slowly laid his head onto Nellie's and drifted off to sleep. Happy and content.

Hoping this nap would last the day. It didn't. They got back up and went for a walk outside, and got home around 4 and went back to the parlor to read. After that Mrs. Lovett made some dinner and they ate and chattered about baby names, until 8, still no name picked out. She walked over to Sweeney and kissed him hard, and whispered,

"Sweeney Todd, you get hotter every time I look at you ya know." She grinned seductively. He smirked and picked her up and they ran for the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, kissing her passionately. He paused and asked,

"Will this hurt the baby?"

"No dear, it won't" She smiled at his natural worry. He grinned and went back to kissing her. Helping him with the laces to her corset, and unbuttoning his shirt, eventually they lay together completely naked, and Sweeney kissed her all over. Finally he pushed into her, their moans in harmony. He let himself spill into her, and pulled her on top of him and they lay together in pure happiness. He fell asleep content, again his mind free of Lucy. All on Nellie.

The next morning Nellie woke up in bed, and heard Toby and Sweeney talking in the parlor about what they planned on doing for the day.

"Toby, Mrs. Lovett isn't feeling too well, so you best let her sleep in." She grinned at what Sweeney had said. He was so cute sometimes.

"Alright Mista T, I'm gonna go open the shop." Sweeney and Toby said a few more things but Nellie couldn't make it out. She heard Sweeney's feet shuffling to the bedroom door, and she closed her eyes again, so he thought she was still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and gently brushed the hair out of her face, and gently rubbed her little baby bump.

"I love you Nellie Lovett. I love you so much." He walked out of the room and headed upstairs to open his shop, leaving Nellie Lovett grinning like a fool.

Nellie had gotten out of bed that morning about an hour after Sweeney came in, and she and Toby were having a wonderful business day, until a rude man that had apparently drank to much to begin with, pulled Nellie behind the door, so that no one could see her and him.

"Well... ain't you a pretty little thing?... Mind.. giving my life something worth while?.." He slurred his speech has he spoke and slammed Nellie against the wall. He took out a pocketknife holding it to her neck. She tried to squirm away but he sliced a tiny cut on her kneck, making her stop moving.

"Please... Sir, don't touch me." She cried. He started to untie the first string on her corset, and she screamed good and loud hoping someone would come from outside where her customers sat, but he quickly covered her mouth and ripped her corset from the back, but just then she heard the man fall to the ground not opening her eyes, then she opened them to see Sweeney drag a lifeless and bloody body to the parlor to be hidden for a little bit. He ran back and held her face in his hands,

"Nellie?.. Nellie? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He whispered into his ear and she flung herself into his arms. She tilted her neck to the side to show the cut. He leaned in and kiss her neck gently and caressed her face and leaned her into his chest, rubbing his hand down her hair.

"I ought to bandage that Nellie, its a little deep." He whispered it was more than a little deep, and blood was flowing from the cut down her chest. He didn't want to alarm her, but he couldn't just let it bleed. He took her to the table in the parlor and sat her on it. He ran for the bandages and got a bit of rum. When he was finished, she hadn't stopped crying. He kissed her gently on the lips and picked her up and sat down with her and held her close, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

Just then Toby walked in looking for Nellie. "Mum? Where are ya? The customers are wai-" He turned and saw her crying in Sweeneys arms.

"Oi! What'd ya do to her?" He yelled. Sweeney explained what happened, and Toby felt extremely guilty.

".. I am sorry Mista T. Ya know how I worry about Mum." He said, walking over hugging Nellie. He kissed her cheek and told her he would go close the shop.

They sat there for the night, her and Sweeney, he tried to calm her, and she did eventually stop crying, but had a death grip on his shoulder. Toby had closed Sweeney's shop for him and had gone to bed. They sat there that night and Nellie finally fell asleep. Still holding onto Sweeney tightly.

"I love you Nellie. Good night" He whispered.

**Well, we have to see how Nellie feels in the morning! Yah I know, weird, but I love thinking about Sweeney as protective of her! It makes me feel happy! lol Thanks for reading! More chapters are on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lets see how Nellie is feeling today! Enjoy!

Nellie woke up next to Sweeney, and looked at the clock. It was only five in the morning she still had five hours to open shop. She had almost forgotten what had happened, until she tried to turn her head, and felt a sharp pain piercing her neck. She put her hand on the place where it hurt and felt a bandage on her neck. Memories of what happened flooded back to her mind. She slowly turned around to face Sweeney, and wrapped her arms around her knight in shining armor.

"Nellie.." He said blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, "How are you doing love?" He whispered.

"Better... My neck still really hurts. I am so ashamed. I just couldn't stop crying." She said quietly.

"Nellie, never be ashamed, that pig should have never touched you. I wish I could have gotten there sooner. When I heard you scream I sliced the man in the chair before I even put the shaving cream on him, and ran as fast as I could. When I saw you crying with that filthy drunk, leaning all over you. I did what I know best, cut him to shreds." He explained, pulling her closer to him.

"Sweeney, what did you do with the body?" She realized. She remembered him throwing him down the steps but surely the smell was getting worse and worse.

"After I finally carried you back to our room, I went back and threw him in the fire. I didn't want you to have to look at him again." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart. How is Toby doing?" She asked. She remembered him being mad at Sweeney thinking he made her cry.

"Oh he was asleep soon after he closed the shops. He was very worried for you. He really loves you terrible bad Nellie" He grinned. They were silent for a while, until Nellie asked Sweeney a question that he hadn't thought about.

"Do you think anything happened to the baby?" She whispered. He looked at her and saw her eyes tearing into him.

"I wouldn't think so, he didn't touch your belly did he?" He questioned, placing a hand on her tummy, as if trying to see if she flinched at his touch.

"No, he just hurt my neck is all." At the mention of her neck, he turned her so he could look at it.

"It looks better then it was last night" He said as he pulled the bandage back to see the wound. "I will get a new bandage on it later."

"Thanks you love... thank you for everything." She whispered snuggling her neck into his shoulder. He pulled her tight and whispered into her ear,

"Get some more sleep Nellie, you have at least three hours left to sleep." He wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her cheek.

It was time to open the shop, and Nellie went to wake up Toby.

"Toby. Toby! Wake up love! Time for work!" She said shaking his shoulders. He turned around and jumped up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh mum! You're alright! I was so worried about you! I will watch over you today! I promise!" He said hurriedly. She smiled,

"Oh Toby! You really are a sweetheart." She whispered. She pulled him to his feet, hugging him again.

"Alright Mum, lets go!" He held out his crooked arm, and she took it. They walked out of Toby's room, and walked out of the parlor. Just then a hand grabbed Nellies, pulling her backwords. Toby continued walking ahead, and Nellie turned to see Sweeney grinning wildly at her. He pulled her in for a quick kiss and whispered in her ear,

"I will be around to check on you, and you've got Toby, nothing to worry about." he rested a hand on her stomach for a few seconds, and just like that he turned away and hurried to his shop.

"Toby? Did you open the shop yet?" Nellie called. Toby came around the corner to find Nellie pulling out some fresh pies.

"Yes mum I did. All ready?" He asked. "Yes dear I am, go tend to the customers." She had to admit that she was nervous to talk and serve the men today. But she knew Sweeney was around, and she had Toby. Well she had to do it at some point. She carried a tray up to the shop, and found a list that Toby had written on the table. She looked through the window and saw four men seated at the table. Oh boy. Here she goes. She set four pies on the tray, and headed out the door.

"Good morning gentlemen! Here are your pies!" She said in her happiest tone she could muster up.

"Huh?.. Oh thank you ma'ame..." grunted the elder looking man.

"You're very welcome sir." She sighed with relief. Whew. That was it. It was done. She slightly eased up and carried on with her day.

Nellie had gone through the whole work day without any problems, and had started to feel better. After they closed up shop, she let Toby go in the parlor and read some comics that he had bought with his extra money. She headed up to Sweeney's barber shop, and walked through the door. She looked at Sweeney who had turned around, and was smiling at her. Her belly was finally showing slightly. He grinned at his beautiful soon to be wife, and she walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Sweeney? I think we ought to tell Toby about our plans. And if he takes it well, we ought to tell him about the baby." she said, breathing deeply, taking in his sweet smell. He smelled of after shave, and a bit of mint somehow. She had always found his scent intoxicating. Little did she know he was doing the same.

"Whatever you want to do love. Looks like you made it through the day." He smiled breathing in the smell of her hair, it was so sweet and good, he didn't want to let go. She took his hand and lead him down the steps, and through the shop. Before she turned for the parlor. Sweeney spun her around and gave her a kiss. He rested his hand on her belly and smiled hugely at her.

"I love you Nellie Lovett." He smirked kiss down her neck. She was beginning flush on her cheeks, and pushed him off of her.

"Oh Sweeney!" She giggled. "Not now! Come on love." He let out a childish groan and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't exactly looking forward to telling Toby of their plans. Not that he wasn't just wasn't looking forward talking about such things to the boy that often anoyed him. But he knew Nellie love him just like a son she never had. A son. He might be getting one soon. Or a daughter. All of a sudden his nervousness rushed away and walked with her willingly.

"Toby dear? Mista Todd and I have something we have to tell you." She called to him, patting the spot next to her on the couch where she had just sat. He got off of the floor from where he was sitting with his comics. He left them there and sat next to her. A hint of worry on his face.

"Toby, Mista Todd and I have decided to get married." She said quietly holding Toby's hand. He knew they were close and Mr. Todd HAD seemed a bit nicer to him and especially to her. He looked up at Sweeney who surprisely, had a small smile on his face look at the boy. He looked back at his Mum and she was smiling at him, He knew she was happy. And when she was happy he was too.

"Are ya happy?" He asked quietly. She smiled at his sweet heart that worried so about her.

"Oh yes, Toby, I am very happy. We both are." She smiled up at Sweeney who sat down next to her.

"Well alright. But you listen to me Mista Todd. You treat her good and right." He said strongly, holding on to his Mum's hand. Sweeney smiled stifling a laugh.

"Oh I will Toby. You better believe it." He smiled puting his hand on the boys shoulder. Nellie looked at him, as if asking him if he thought they should tell him the other major part of their story. He nodded and she turned back to Toby.

"There is something else you should know Toby." She said quietly. He looked at her a little worried.

"Sweeney and I are.. expecting a baby." She smiled at Toby. His face went white.

"Are you only marrying her because of that or do you really love her?" He said fiercely at Sweeney.

"Oh no my boy. I really do love your Mum." He reassured him.

"Well alright. I suppose its all right," They both smirked at each other at his "permisson", "I am trusting you to take care of her Mista Todd."

"You have my word, Toby." He smiled at him. Toby stood up as did Sweeney and much to Sweeneys surprise, Toby wrapped him in a hug. Sweeney bent down in front of Toby, at eye level, and smiled at Toby. He ruffled his hair, and let the boy hug Nellie, and he went to bed.

"Oh Sweeney! That went marvelous!" She exclaimed. He smirked and leaned over her kissing her soundly.

"Now.. Where were we?" He grinned seductively.

She leaned in and give him a passionate kiss. "Just about there I suppose." She smiled, stood up and walked away.

"If you want me come and get me..." She could have sworn she saw Sweeneys go even darker, if that was possible.

She walked away, and went into her bedroom, then she heard Sweeney running into the room shutting the door.

**Well, this was longer than I thought it would be! haha thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi again! Here is chapter five! Enjoy! Naughtiness below!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, ONLY STORYLINE. I WISH I OWNED SWEENEY THOUGH... :P**

Nellie woke up that morning, completely naked, entwined with Sweeney who was still sleeping. She was so glad it finally happened. She loved Sweeney so much. And he had almost forgotten about Lucy all together. She smiled and played with his hair, not disturbing him. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. That serious look had vanished, and she swore she almost saw a faint smile at the corner of his lips. His lips were so soft, and loving. She couldn't resist anymore. She leaned in and kissed him, and to her surprise, he deepened the kiss with his tongue. She thought maybe he was doing it in his sleep but when she broke them apart, and was awake smiling at her seductively.

"Still haven't had enough of me Mista Todd?" She grinned wildly. He leaned in and pressed his naked body against Nellie, causing her to shiver. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned her head into the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on her head, breathing in her sweet hair.

"Nellie. Its only five in the morning. We still have time before we have to open shops." He grinned wildly. She saw the lust in his eyes, and she grinned back. She decided to give him a little wake up call, and quickly put her hand down, and grasped his slightly swollen member. He let out a deep, dark groan, and kissed her hard. She turned him on to his back, straddling his legs, so that she could pump his member. After a few minutes of kissing and moaning, she crawled on top of him, and lowered herself onto his hard member. Moaning at each inch that went into her. He moaned loudly, lifted his head off of pillow, and layed it back down arching his back. They lay, rocking and bucking at their moves. When they both reached their peak, he let his love spill into her, and they lay together for a few more hours. Enjoying each others company. He pulled her back to his chest, and whispered into her ear,

"I can't wait to call you my wife" He said, nibbling on her ear. She looked at him, smiling, then that damned morning sickness came again, causing her to grasp her hand to her mouth for a second.

"Nellie? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up slightly. She shook her head, but it wouldn't go away she stood up, clutching her stomach and ran for the bathroom across the room. Oh. Now he remembered. As he usually did, he walked in massaging her back, as if telling her he was there for her. He didn't know if it helped. But she never complained. He felt terrible. He hated to see Nellie in pain or not feeling well. ' Well wait for the birth.. ' He thought to himself. She finished her spell, and he helped her stand up, and wetting a towel to wipe away her sweat, and letting her wipe her mouth.

"Sorry to ruin the moment dear. I just hate this part of the pregnancy..." Then all of a sudden, she started to bawl. Not sure why, and not bothering to ask her, knowing it was a part of her raging hormones, and not wanting to get her even more riled up, Sweeney pulled her into a hug. Her naked body against his caused him to tremble in wardly. He decided to ignore it and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She was still crying and all he could do was massage her back and whisper reassuring things in her ear.

"Oh Sweeney I am so sorry. I have been crying an awful lot.. But I swear, I will try not to let my anger get to me like this." She whispered.

"Nellie, I wouldn't care if you cursed me to the ground with anger. I'd still love you." He smirked wiping away the tears on her cheeks. She grinned and hugged him again.

"Well dear its about seven in the morning. I am going to get a tub, and then I am going to wake Toby." She smiled sitting on the bed in an unladylike positon. He grinned wildly at this. They were both very naked, and he loved how she lost her shyness about being naked in front of him. They weren't even married and they didn't care.

"Would you like me to wake up Toby instead?" He asked "Maybe it will help our relationship if I make us breakfast and we talk a little?" He said looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"That's a brilliant idea dear!" She grinned and she ran off to get into the tub. Before she got completely away, Sweeney gave her bum a quick pat.

"Sweeney!" She giggled. Then without a word, hurried off to the bathroom. Sweeney laid on to the bed for a few more minutes, thinking about his life. He wasn't at all worried about his once Dear Lucy. I thought back to when they had the upstairs apartment to her, and how badly Lucy treated Nellie. His thoughts went back to a specific moment Lucy had yelled to Nellie about,

_Flashback:_

_"Good morning Mrs. Barker!" Nellie called in the sweetest voice she could muster. She hated this woman. Her husband was a sweet man but she was dreadful to her._

_"Huh? Oh come in Mrs. Lovett." She mumbled from behind the door to their little apartment. That's gratitude for you. I try to be nice and she just is a jerk._

_Benjamin sat in his study, listening to the way Lucy talked to Nellie. He wanted to so badly tell her to stop, but he knew better. Don't get him wrong. She was a sweet woman. But at times she was terrible. Yet he was still young and he thought he loved her so, as irrisponsible teens, they eloped._

_Then he heard a glass break. He opened the door, and saw Nellie leaning down brushing glass shards into her dress, apologizing frantically._

_"Oh Mrs. Barker! I am so dreadfully sorry! It just slipped from my hand! I am so sorry!" some tea had spilled on Lucy's new dress and she was furious. Nellie Lovett had attempted to take a hankerchief to wipe it dry, but as Nellie stood up, Lucy smacked her clear across the face._

_"Oh dare you touch me you low life!" She screeched. Nellie had fallen on the floor, tears brimming in her eyes. Lucy ran into the bathroom, to wash out the stain. While Lucy wasn't looking he ran over and helped Nellie up._

_"I am sorry Mrs. Lovett. She just gets mad easily is all." He said trying not to downsize his wife. She blushed red, and he noticed a big fat bruise starting on her cheekbone. He didn't know why, but he leaned in to touch it gently. She stepped away, looking at him in awe. She quietly called out,_

_"Mrs. Barker? I will wash the dress if you want." She practically whispered. And she silently turned, shutting the door quietly, running down the steps._

_End of Flashback:_

Sweeney sat up, slightly shaking his mind free of the memory. Poor Nellie. He'd have to make up for it later he smirked to himself. He walked to the dresser, and he grabbed some clothes and threw them on. He looked into the bathroom to see Nellie running some more hot water into the tub. He walked out of the room, down the hall, and entered Toby's room quietly, so not to scare the boy. He walked over and gently shook his shoulder. His eyes popped right open. Before Toby could say a word, Sweeney spoke before him.

"Toby, I'll be making us some breakfast, I am letting Mrs. Lovett take her time today." He smiled. Smiled? Toby thought he was dreaming. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm as if trying to wake up. Sweeney chuckled at Toby, knowing what he was doing.

"Relax Toby, I'm not as scary as you think I am." He laughed. "Be in the kitchen in a few minutes. I will have breakfast ready." He turned and left Toby in awe.

Nellie was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Toby and Sweeney laughing. She smiled at this. She knew how aggitating Toby was to Sweeney, and he was finally getting to know the real Toby. She gave them a few more minutes, tidying up the parlor. She came back, and still heard them laughing. She leaned against the doorway, looking at Sweeney bending over, clutching his stomach, tears down his face trying to straighten himself.

"Toby.. I didn't remember how dirty young men were at times." He gasped, laughing again. Dirty? She decided to make herself present, by walking in further. Sweeney almost immediately stopped laughing, as did Toby, and looked at her innocently. She laughed out loud at their sudden change in expression. Sweeney eased up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Toby slumped back into his chair grinning madly.

"And what, might I ask, was so funny?" She smiled. Toby had started to explain when Sweeney interrupted,

"Just some boring business talk.." He looked at Toby sharply, knowing Nellie wouldn't find it at all funny. She rolled her eyes, and warmed up some of the food Sweeney saved for her. She looked back to see Sweeney winking at Toby. Oh dear, She'd have to watch out with these new found friends she grinned.

**Well thats it for now! Thank your for reading, please review! New chapters on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again to lazy to write an authors note! enjoy! naughtiness below.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. SADLY. **

Nellie was standing in the church next to Sweeney, getting married in a simple occasion. None the less, it was her dream come true. Toby sat in the pews sitting and smiling. He had finally grown to like Sweeney. He had been kinder to him, because he knew Sweeney was trying to make himself a better man. He still had his rounds but he was doing pretty good for the most part. And he knew that his Mum was happy, just by looking at her smile, or hearing her laugh when Sweeney tickled or whispered in her ear. He grinned when he heard the priest pronouce them man and wife, and Sweeney turned a pink shade when he said to kiss his bride. Sweeney may seem like a strong menacing man, but he didn't like to do such things in public. But come on, it was just them basically. He leaned in and kissed her and whispered into her ear,

"I'll make up for that measly little kiss later." He grinned and winked at her. She blushed a little causing Sweeney to smile even more. She had that shyness talking about it too. Sweeney reached for Nellie's hand and lead her down the aisle. Toby let them go ahead a ways, letting them have their privacy. They stepped into the carriage that was being pulled by horses, and left the door open for Toby.

"I'll just walk home Mum. I have some pennies I want to spend." He smiled at her and ran off. Sweeney leaned over and shut the door. He turned quickly back to Nellie. He grinned widely, and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She hesitated and said,

"Sweeney.. I'm a little bit too big for that. I'll squish you!" She faked a smile, and Sweeney realized what she was talking about. He didn't understand why she had thought that. She was just around the corner to four months, but she was still thin considering how some women got. He looked at her, her little belly showing through her clothes. He grinned and came over to her. Before she could stop him, he grabbed her waist, gently setting him on his lap. She felt light as a feather still to him.

"Sweeney!" She giggled. He pulled her hair back, and leaned in to kiss her neck. He moved up to her cheeks, and back to her neck, making Nellie shiver at his touch.

"Nellie... You... Are... Still.. Light... As... A... Feather... to me." He whispered in between kisses. She turned her head and looked at his handsome, pale face. She smiled at him and looked into those dark eyes. They were almost black but she loved them just the same.

"Sweeney. Its finally happened." She whispered, as he proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Whats that... love?" He just couldn't keep his hands off of her. She turned to face him. He thought he had done something wrong but saw the huge grin on her face.

"My name is technically Nellie Todd. I think it flows even better!" She giggled. "Of course I will just keep Nellie Lovett for the shop but, I will have others call me that!" Sweeney chuckled. She was going to be easy. If her last name being changed to Todd, and she was so excited, it'd be easy to keep her happy. Sweeney wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. They sat there, for the ride home, when something bumped Sweeneys hand slightly. He looked at Nellie, confused, but saw a huge warm smile on her face.

"Did ya feel that love?" She practically whispered. She took his hand again and laid it at the same spot. There it was again. He still didn't realize what it was, but the third time he felt it he realized what was going on.

"Nellie! Is that really the baby?" He breathed. She smiled, and snuggled back into his neck.

"Yes love, it really is." They sat in silence watching the scenery outside, and then they got home. Sweeney helped Nellie step off of the carriage, and walked to the shop with her. It was early in the morning on a Saturday, and they had the whole day for themselves. Sweeney reached for her hand, and pulled her into the parlor. He laid down on the couch, and laid close the edge, so that Nellie could lay next to him. She settled in, and he nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He felt her breathing go slower, and he knew she fell asleep.

He started to wonder where Toby was, but then he heard the shop door open. Toby wanted to be respectful of their privacy so made a beeline to his room, but he walked through the parlor to see a sleeping Nellie, and what he thought, a sleeping Mr. Todd. Sweeney didn't want the boy to see him awake, afraid he might want to talk, therefore waking Nellie. He stood there for a moment, and realized he finally had his weird, yet wonderful family. He smiled and walked to his room, shutting the door quietly.

Sweeney opened his eyes again, looking down at his sweet sleeping wife. Her porcelain face, auburn soft curls, delicate curves on her hips, and her now little belly bump. He smirked, and laid his hand gently onto her belly. He felt the warmth, and thought of the life that he and Nellie had created. He thought about if it was going to be his little girl, or maybe he strong son. He was excited for either. He looked back at the ceiling, and felt a movement under his hand. He looked back and remember that was the baby. He smiled and put his hand waiting for another little kick from his child. He sat like this, enjoying his baby's movements, feeling his still, petite wife breathing under his arm, and he slowly let his head droop back to her hair, falling into a deep peaceful sleep, not one thought of Lucy. At all.

Later the next day, Nellie was downstairs in the bake house, gutting a former customer of Sweeney's, and wondering why the smell hadn't gotten to her yet. She thought of how Sweeney had gotten his revenge, and now was only slitting throats of whom seemed creepy. Nellie didn't know that this one made quite a nasty crude comment of Nellie's body, and before Sweeney could think twice he stabbed his throat. Sweeney may be happy, but he was one to have severe anger moments. She was thinking so hard, that she hadn't heard Sweeney come down the steps, and she jumped when she felt his arms snake around her waist.

"Oh! Sweeney, love! You scared me! How's business? Almost time to close up shop..." She babbled on, and Sweeney grinned quite amused by her still happy attitude.

"Sorry I scared you, pet." He whispered into her neck, rubbing his nose on the edge of her cheek. She let out a gasp when he playfully nipped her ear. She smiled. She knew what he was trying to do.

"Sweeney... You'll just have to wait.." She giggled, letting out a moan as he moved his hands down her breasts. She playfully hit his arm, and ran to the steps. He let out a groan of impatience. She turned back, grinning madly. He looked up and ran to her. They chased after each other, shutting their shops while they ran around. Just as Nellie reached the top of the steps to Sweeney's barber shop, Sweeney finally got her. She laughed out when he tickled her, and he pulled her and gently tossed her into his chair. She looked into his eyes and smiled with happiness. Oh how he loved this woman.

He picked her up, and switched places. Now she was straddling his waist, and he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She felt his excitedment growing, gently brushing her legs. Her pregnant belly, lightly touching his bare chest. (He didn't even know when he lost it during the process) He felt slightly aroused by this. His love for her, and her love for him, created this little miracle. He ran two finger down her cleavage, through her corset. She moaned in pleasure, and he ran his hands to the back of her dress, untieing those blasted strings.

"Why... Do... They... Make them... So impossible.." He gasped, while she unzipped his pants and pumped his throbbing member. She giggled. And stood up. She undid them quickly with YEARS of experience. She herself hated corsets, but even she thought they were important for modesty. She slid it off, her breast bobbing down from being released from its covering. Sweeney gulped as he watched her seductively take her clothes off, teasing him, by turning around slipping her skirt off, showing her bum into his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He spun her around, to find Nellie with a huge evil grin.

"Impatient are we Mista Todd?" She smirked grabbing at his manhood. He moaned loudly and lifted his head back.

"Yes... I am... Missus Todd." He said the last words, and gave Nellie shivers. He reached over, and while pulling her knickers down,

"Missus Todd..." He smirked, he pulled her onto his lap again, and she told him to say it again.

"Missus To- AHHH" He moaned deeply, as Nellie slid herself down onto him in the middle of his words. They had been taking it easy, by going slow during sex, just for Nellie and the baby's safety. She rocked back and forth, gasping in delight, as she felt that odd urge she had in her stomach. She was about to climax, and Sweeney knew that because he could feel her walls clenching his member, and after a few moments, they came in harmony, and she collasped onto his chest.

"I love you Mista Todd. I really do." She said quietly stroking his hair.

"And I love you Missus Todd.. And I love you." She leaned back and let him kiss her slightly bigger belly. He pulled her into his arms, letting her legs drape over the edge of the chair, with her arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. He laid his hand onto his wife's baby bump, and they fell into a blissful sleep.

**And there you have it! I have a huge idea for this story! I just have to have time to write it :( I hate school sometimes! haha thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Too lazy for an authors note! Enjoy =P

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD! JUST STORYLINE! **

It was Nellie's ninth month, and to Sweeneys surprise, seemed to be over with the annoying mood swings. She seemed to be glowing and radiant. He loved her this way. She was so beautiful. But she doubted his words. He felt terrible that she didn't realize how beautiful she was. Her body was still tiny, but she had a nice round belly, to adorable to resist. She had gone shopping, and had bought beautiful maternal outfits. They were sitting at the dinner table, and Toby was in the parlor reading one of his latest comics. Sweeney had grown to like the boy. He was turning into a real man. He had gotten over his timid ways to him, and sometimes referred to him as father occasionally. And it didn't bother Sweeney. Sweeney was thinking about things again, and didn't notice Nellie staring at him in his deep thought. He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"What is it love?" He asked holding her hand on the table.

"You do realize that I am due in a week?" She asked, somewhat with fear in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He noticed tears were silently rolling down her face. He stood up and sat next to her. He wrapped her with his one arm,and place the other on her protruding belly. He tilted her chin, to look at her puffy lips, and red eyes.

"Sweeney?" She whispered. "I'm scared." He held her face in his hand.

"Of what?" He wasn't quite sure of where she was going with this.

"Of having the baby you twit!" She spat. Oh lord. Another mood swing. She stood up and stomped to the counters.

"Nellie. Nothing his going to happen to you love. I promise" He said soothingly. She turned back with fresh tears pouring down her face. Damn these hormones.

"It happened to my mother Sweeney. I could happen to me." She whispered. He looked at her in confusion. She never told him this.

"Nellie? Did something happen to your mother?" He knew she was dead, but didn't know why. She burst into sobs, and threw herself into his arms.

"She died in childbirth to my little sistah... lost the baby too... Mother turned so white... Told me she loved me she did..." She gasped between sobs.

Now Sweeney was confused. Nellie told him that her father had left when Nellie was born.

"Where was your father?" He asked stroking her hair. She had left it down lately and it was so pretty that way.

"I told you he left. Mother got raped by a drunk. I shot him I did." His eyes widened. His Nellie? Shot a man? He pulled her arm length away his eyes gaping. She giggled at his pure awe and confusion.

"Didn't think I was one to do it, did yah?" She said still whimpering from the tears. He wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I am sorry Nellie, but I promise I will never EVER lose you." He promised. He noticed that Nellie had let go and was gripping the counter.

"Nellie? Nellie, whats wrong?" He looked down at her. She was gripping her stomach with her other hand, and had a puddle between her feet. He was about to laugh, thinking she had peed herself, but remembered what she told him about childbirth, for he didn't really know what it included.

_Flashback:_

_"Nellie?" Sweeney asked, while Nellie and him were in the parlor late at night reading._

_"Hmm.. What dear?" She lifted her head from her book. She had it resting on her pregnant belly. He smiled at his cute wife. He remembered what he was about to ask her. He was a little embarrassed, being a grown man and not knowing about these things. He took a deep breath and asked her,_

_"Nellie... How do you.. How do you know when the baby is coming? I was never really told all about what to expect." He looked down slightly._

_"Oh Sweeney dear! Nothing to be embarrassed about! Most men don't know. Most don't care!" She seemed excited to tell him._

_"Well I suppose it starts when your water breaks." He looked quizzically at her. She almost laughed but kept it to herself._

_"A little water bag breaks, and a gush will fall out." He grimaced at her words. And he thought THAT was the gross part!_

_"And then you can just tell." She smiled up at him. He knew basically the rest, but just didn't understand why it was so hard for the women and not the men._

_"I think it's dumb you have to go through pain for it." He muttered. She smiled at his sweetness._

_"It's only natural love." And with that they returned to their books._

_End of flahback:_

"Oh my god... Nellie?" He touched her shoulder faintly and she whispered,

"Get me to the hospital... NOW."

He reached for her hand, and lead her to a chair. He was extremely worried.

"Now. Now you just wait here." He said, leaving her sitting there heading for Toby.

"Where the 'ell you think I am going?" She yelled. He grimaced at her tone.

"Toby? TOBY?" He yelled. Toby came up behind him.

"Good god Mista Todd, what's got you riled up?" He asked biting into his apple.

"Go get a carriage outside! Nellie's gonna have the baby!" He practically yelled at him. Toby dropped the apple, went to kiss his Mum on the forehead, and went for a carriage. Nellie smiled at him through the pain, and Sweeney walked in when she had another contraction. She yelled loudly, tears pouring down her face. He felt so bad.

"Nellie.. It's alright. Toby's getting a carriage.." He whispered rubbing her back. She tried to smile, but let out another yell.

After about 5 minutes, Toby burst in,

"Dad, I have a carriage waiting outside." He said worried about his Mum. Sweeney swiftly picked Nellie up into his arms, still light as a feather.

"Thank you dear." Nellie said quietly patting his head.

"I will be there shortly. I will shut the shops for you." Sweeney gave him a thankful nod, and proceeded out the door.

After they got into the carriage, Sweeney got Nellie comfortable, and told the carriage driver to head to the hospital.

Sweeney was waiting outside of the hospital room, where he heard Nellie's screams and shouts. He shivered at each one. He hated this so terribly. He wanted to be with her. But the doctors told him to wait outside. He didn't want to start anything, so headed out of the room. Just then he heard Nellie scream,

"I WANT MY FUCKING HUSBAND!" He smirked at her words, and strolled into the hospital room. He ignored the doctors mumbles about immodesty. Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn at this point. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead, seeing a quick smile, followed by pain spreading across Nellie's face. He grimaced as she gribbed his hand strongly. Oh well. This wasn't nearly as bad for him!

"You're almost there Nellie!" She must have been the doctor Nellie told him about. She seemed nice, still thinking he felt his hand being crushed again. Anticipation was building within Sweeney. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for the past nine months.

"Nellie, I need one more strong push!" The doctor said excitedly. Nellie nodded, and yelled and pushed one last time. It was silent at first, until they heard a baby's cry.

Sweeney closed his eyes in happiness, looking at his newborn.

"Congratulations! Its a beautiful girl!" The woman declared, taking the girl shortly to clean her up. He looked down at his wife crying tears of joy. He leaned down, and gave her a tight, yet gently hug.

"I love you Nellie." He whispered a tear falling into her hair. She smiled and whispered.

"You kept your promise."

"That I did love" He smirked. Then the doctor came back with a pink bundle. She handed the baby to Sweeney, and he awkwardly took her, but his arms seemed to fit perfectly holding her body. It was an immediate connection to her. He fell in love with his baby girl immediately. The doctor congratulated them again, and left the room.

"She's gorgeous love." He whispered to Nellie. The little girl had black hair like her father, and her mothers dainty features. He handed her to Nellie, and saw them immediately bond too.

"Oh my god Sweeney. We created this. Our love created this." She smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss her baby's head.

"We still haven't a name picked out." She looked up at Sweeney. They sat there thinking of names, when they finally had it. Lilly Marie Todd.

Sweeney smiled at his wife, and crawled into the bed with them, and they fell into a peaceful sleep together. As a family.

**There you have it! Thats not the end by the way! I would NEVER stop there! Lol Keep checking for updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy! I am loving this series! I hope you all are too! I love reviews! Just a little hint ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. I WOULD LOVE TO OWN JOHNNY BUT OH WELL. I CAN DREAM. :P**

Sweeney awoke to find his wife nursing their brand new baby girl. He smiled at her little faces and gestures she made to Lilly. He had the cutest women of all. She hadn't noticed he was awake, and he watched her quietly for a few minutes, not removing the huge grin from his face. After Lilly had gotten done with eating, he decided lean up and get a kiss. He wanted her so bad. He hadn't HAD her for at least two months. And he was ACHING for his wife.

"Oh! Good morning love!" She giggled, as he nipped gently at her ear. She had been wanting him too, but she wanted to keep herself and the baby safe.

"Sweeney? She has your eyes." She whispered, she handed her to Sweeney, and he melted when she was cuddled into his arms. She cooed at him, and wrapped her whole, tiny hand around his finger. He leaned down and kissed her head, Lilly looked up at him, and he finally caught a glimpse of her eyes. Definitely his eyes. An exact replica.

"Nellie... She's gorgeous. I love her already." He whispered not taking his eyes off of his beautiful daughter. Nellie let out a contented sigh, and massaged Sweeneys head with her fingers.

"Where's Toby love?" She asked, worried about him being home alone.

"He came when you were just giving birth, and told a nurse to tell me that he was going home to check things out. Must've stayed there."

"Can you go get him? I will be fine here for a little bit. I really want to see him." She asked, he looked at her worriedly, but pushed him gently.

"Alright. You stay here alright?" He smiled, and leaned down to kiss his beautiful women. Lilly let out a little coo when Sweeney tickled her belly. He smiled and walked away.

"Nellie? Toby's here!" Sweeney called quietly. He opened the door slightly ajar, and saw Nellie smiling up at him. She was holding a sleeping little baby.

"Hey Mum." Toby whispered, walking up to her side and kissing her forehead. He was becoming such a good, grown man.

"Ello' dear. This is Lilly Marie." She smiled wildly, Lilly had woken up, and had taken a deep fancy to Toby. Sweeney leaned against the wall, watching his odd, adorable family. Toby was getting so tall. He would soon pass Sweeney. He was a good boy that did his job. Nellie was just undescribable. and his sweet little addition.

He must have been really spacing out, because when he snapped out of it Toby had gone, and Nellie had her arms crost against her chest smiling wickedly. Lilly was in her little hospital crib next to Nellie.

"And WHAT are you thinking about Mista Todd?" She asked giggling.

"Oh just my beautiful baby girl, and my gorgeous wife." He smirked making his way to the bed. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They didn't go to far, knowing Nellie wasn't ready for it yet, and Lilly had woken up, hungry for some dinner. After they had gotten back into bed, Sweeney asked Nellie a question.

"Nellie? Do you still want to be by the sea?" He asked rubbing her back, her head on his chest. She looked at him with huge eyes.

"Are you serious Sweeney?" She gasped.

"Well, We have us a family now, and we can't keep doing what we do. And we have enough money to last us for a long time, before we need new jobs."

"Oh Sweeney! I would love too!" She smiled and hugged him tightly. Most of her pregnant belly was beginning to slowly disappear. He almost missed it.

Sweeney, Nellie, and Lilly had been back home for a few weeks, and Toby was tending to the customers. They were selling the last of the pies. Sweeney was looking through the paper for any homes, and Nellie and Lilly were playing on the bed. Lilly had finally gotten a little bit of a giggle, and everyone loved it. Later that night, Sweeney and Nellie were sitting on the couch, holding Lilly. They were talking quietly about their future when Lilly had a little smirk that looks just like her daddy when he was thinking about something hard.

"Sweeney look!" Nellie gasped. Sweeney thought she was worried about something, but looked at Lilly and immediately let out a chuckle.

"Oh Sweeney! She really is just like you!" She smirked kissing him lightly.

"She's got your pretty little face though." He said kissing her cheek.

"So Nellie, are ya sure about that little cottage? Think you can leave all of this behind?" He asked brushing back Lilly's black soft hair.

"Sweeney, I would leave now if we could." She smiled.

"We could leave in the morning Nellie." She nodded in excitement so began planning the next day. Later that night, after curling into bed,

"Sweeney? Thank you love." She whispered, twirling his black locks in her fingers.

"For what Nellie?" He looked down at her and put his hand around her cheeks.

"For giving me my dreams. For being my prince charming. For loving me. For giving me a gorgeous baby." She smiled and pulled him close.

"And thank you love." They fell asleep in a blissful sleep, and Lilly slept all the way through for her first night.

Sweeny and Nellie were in the carriage with Lilly, while Toby was loading their trunks into the carriage. Lilly wouldn't stop crying, and Nellie was getting frustrated.

"I just fed her, changed her diaper, and burped her. I don't know what to do Sweeney." She was almost in tears. Just then Toby called in.

"Hey Mum, want to go back inside and make sure you have everything?" She looked at sweeney, and they nodded, and they handed Lilly to Toby. She immediately stopped crying. Toby looked at her in confusion, shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to go back into the shop.

"Remind me to do that next time." She smiled, Sweeney was smiling too, but he was a bit sad about leaving this place. This was where he and Nellie stayed, getting his revenge. The more he thought about it. The dumber it sounded. He hadn't even felt better after the revenge. He felt worse that he was always moping about a woman that was never coming back, when he could have been spending time with Nellie. This was where they first made love, where they first brought the baby home. But they were going to a better, and safer place. He was going to take care of his family. Family. He still found that odd that he had a family now.

"Oh wait. I just remembered something." Nellie said almost sadly. Sweeney followed her, and she went to the cabinet where they kept some teacups. She opened the, what looked like an empty cabinet, and she reached her hand far into the right side. She got something and pulled it out. It was a little doll. Looked brand new, yet it looked homemade.

"What's that Nellie?" He asked, looked at his sad wife, who was staring at the doll blankly.

"Hm.. Oh. Just something my Mama made me." She looked back down and held it tight to her. She was so close to her mother. She missed her so. Sweeney reached for her chin, and lifted it up to see tears in her eyes. He wiped them away gently, and she melted into his touch.

"I love you Nellie. Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly pulling her into a hug. She sighed, took one last look, and nodded her head.

They were all in the carriage riding a five hours journey to the sea. To their new home. Nellie was practically bursting at the seams. They were about ten minutes away, and Sweeney couldn't help but laugh at his wife's expression. Toby looked up from his book, and looked at his Mum. He laughed too.

"And wot are you boys finding so funny?" She pouted her lips, and placed her hands on her hips. Oh she needed to stop. She looked so sexy and cute. Sweeney shook his head clear of those thoughts. Just then the carriage pulled into view of the sea. Sweeney saw it before Nellie, as did Toby.

"Mum, come sit here." He motioned to Nellie, and they switched spots. Nellie gasped at what she saw. Sweeney chuckled, and released his hand from Lilly's little hand, and squeezed Nellie's. He leaned in and whispered,

"We're here love." She looked back at him, smiled, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Nothing passionate but just a kiss. Nevertheless, Sweeney was embarrassed to death at Toby being there.

"Nellie!" He choked when she let go. Toby was laughing at Sweeney's embarrassment. Nellie giggled and they stopped at the house.

"Here we are lovies. Our new home."

**There you have chapter 8! hope you liked it! chapter nine is being written!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: They are all settled in! lets see how it goes. Naughtiness, naughtiness, and more naughtiness below! :D Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD JUST THE STORYLINE!**

"Sweeney! Come back in here right now! I need your help!" Nellie screeched. It had been a week since they arrived. She was tired, her dark circles even darker, and she couldn't get Lilly to stop crying. Toby had gone out for a little while. Just when she needed him. Something about him comforted Lilly. Not the same way her parents did, but he just seemed to make her feel happy when she was tired or something.

"What Nellie?" Sweeney called from the little parlor they had decorated into a parlor, and a place to play with Lilly.

"Don't you WHAT me Sweeney! You know VERY well what! You can SURELY hear her screaming at the top of her lungs! Me ears are ringing!" She yelled almost crying.

"Oh fine. I'm coming." He grumbled. He loved his wife and baby, but it was difficult to get along with them at times. He walked into the room, to see a very tired looking Nellie crying in the rocking chair, holding onto a screaming baby.

"Nellie.. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." He said quietly reaching for Lilly. She handed her to him, and stood up so he could take her spot in the rocking chair. Sweeney sang everynow and then, usually when it was just him and Lilly, but he didn't really care right now. He sang her his usual soft song he had made up for her, Nellie grinning madly at him. She finally stopped crying. She played with his fingers, and his shirt, and Nellie and Sweeney laughed at their daughters cuteness. Just then, Toby came in, and saw Nellie's puffy eyes.

"What's wrong Mum?" He said hugging her.

"Oh I am fine. Just a little tired." She sat down into the couch, and talked to Toby about his day. She was sitting in an unladylike position as she always did, but something seemed hotter to Sweeney tonight. He watched the way the words came out of her mouth. He licked his lips at the dryness, and had a sudden idea.

"Toby? Would you be able to watch Lilly for a few hours? Nellie and I need a break or something." Toby nodded happily. He walked over and took the sleepy Lilly. Nellie flashed Sweeney a wink and a smile, and ran for his hand. She knew what Sweeney wanted. They hadn't had time for each other in a long time, and she wanted him badly.

"See you later Toby dear!" She called, pratically dragging Sweeney out of the door. They walked down the beach chatting, and they finally reached a little spot of stones, perfect for sitting on. They took a seat, and Sweeney reached for Nellie's hand.

"Sorry for getting testy with you earlier love" Nellie whispered. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back passionately, but they both took it slow, as if to enjoy it while they could.

"It's alright Love." He whispered, then let out a groan when Nellie rubbed her hand across Sweeneys slight bulge below his pants. He put his hand around her neck, kissing her lightly, and reached back for the laces of her corset. She leaned into his soft touch. She didn't really get it this soft with him. He wasn't a maniac, but he was usually in much more of a rush. She stopped him, just before he was going to slip her corset off.

"Sweeney wait. Will they be able to hear us?" She asked holding his hand to her back, keeping her corset still. Sweeney chuckled and said,

"No love, I walked us quite aways from the house." He proceeded back to what he was doing when she stopped him again. He looked at her expecting another silly remark, but she said something that broke his heart.

"Sweeney... I am not as pretty as before... Yah might not be as please." She whispered not looking in his eyes fully. He felt terrible that she thought this. He pulled her closer hugging her tightly. He whispered into her ear,

"Nellie Todd. I will not hear this nonsense. You will always be gorgeous to me. Always. Do you hear me?" He asked, pulling his hands to her shoulders pushing her away a bit, to look into her eyes. She looked up with a few tears in her eyes.

"You really are a sweet man underneath all of that gruffness." She smiled, she leaned into him and kissed him, letting him proceed. He leaned forward, and untied the last string and pulled it off. To make her feel like he wasn't staring, he kept kissing her. She took his shirt off of him, and he leaned down to her skirts. He got a better look, and she had one or two stretch marks, but come on, he didn't honestly care. He pulled her skirts off, and leaned up and kissed her breast lightly. She gasped at his soft lips touching her. She hadn't felt this touch in so long. She loved him so much. She stood back, and slipped her knickers off in front of him, teasing him. She had her bum in his face. She did this almost all of the time, because she knew it drove him crazy. He was burning to touch her. She finally had them off, and he spun her around. He finally had a look at her. She had lost almost all of her baby weight, and she had two stretch marks. She was seriously worried?

"Oh God Nellie. You really shouldn't worry. Your still beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"What husband wants a wife with stretch marks?" She said a little sadly.

"Me." He said pulling her hands closer to him. She was so pretty.

"And why would you want that Mista Todd?" She said smirking.

"Because that proves you are mine. It proves you carried our baby." He smiled.

"I really do love you Sweeney." She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"But I am afraid you're way too overdressed." She grinned madly. She leaned down and unzipped his pants. Just her warm touch gave him goose bumps making him grow harder. He stood up, letting her pulling the pants down. She ran her thin little fingers down his chest as they kissed. He reached in with his tongue slowly, making her give a gutteral moan. He harded even harder. She smirked at his sudden growth pressing between her thighs.

"A little anxious are we love?" She asked seductively. He was so hard now it almost hurt. She took that as a yes, and slid down his underpants, letting his member be free.

"Nellie... I need you... now.." He said through moans. He pushed her back against a rock just about half her size. She leaned back, and he positioned himself.

"Ready?" He asked. They hadn't done this in awhile and he didn't want to hurt her. She nodded, and he thrusted in. They gasped in pleasure.

They weren't going crazy. They weren't going fast. It was like they were dancing to their own music. Not just having sex. They were one. He trailed his fingers down her stomach lightly, giving her goosebumps. She pulling at his back, pulling herself up, so that he could penetrate further. Sweeney put his hand down where they were connected, rubbing her sensitive spot. She let out a sharp gasp, and fell back against the rock slowly. Sweeney leaned down and kissed her breasts, sucking and gently nipping at her. She used her hands to lean against the rock, and let her neck lean back, her eyes going to the back of her head in pure bliss. He leaned up and kissed her neck all over. Sweeney could feel her reaching her limit, her walls clenching his member, causing him to moan loudly. He pushed in one more time, a little bit more forceful,

"Nell!"

"Mista Todd..."

They moaned in unison, spilling each others love, using the names they used while making love. He collasped onto her, kissing her gently one more time.

"I do believe.. That your getting better at this Sweeney.." She whispered, still catching her breath. She ran her fingers through his long black hair.

"And I get better with your help love.." He smiled and picked her up.

"Let's go wash off." He walked down with her, she held onto his neck, and they went into the water. The coldness felt refreshing, and they sensually bathed with each other. Enjoying each others company. He pushed her head back gently and let the water consume her hair. She looked so damn cute wet. She sat up, floating, waving her hands through the water, keeping herself from sinking. He smirked at her cuteness. He was rather glad she wasn't one of those prim and proper ladies.

"Come on love, we better go and see how Toby's doin." She said pulling his hand, and slowing stepped out of the water. He smacked her butt, making her gasp.

"Really Sweeney! You are so unexpected!" She giggled, and ran to her clothes. She tossed his to him, and they quickly dressed. She through her hair into a messy ponytail with her pins. She stopped him when they were just leaving.

"Love? Can I try something with your hair? Please? I have always wanted to! Its the perfect length!" She begged. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Trust me love.." She smiled. He shrugged his shoulders, and sat down. She sat down beside him, and took a few of her pins, and pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, letting some stray hair hang.

"Oh! Sweeney! Its absolutely irresistable!" She giggled, kissing him lightly. He touched his hair and felt the ponytail.

"Ew! Nell! A ponytail? Is that a.. womans.. hairstyle?" He asked embarrassed.

"Oh get with the times love. You always see men with long hair in ponytails!" She pulled him up, and they walked hand in hand to the cottage.

"Toby? We're home." Nellie quietly called, not wanting to wake Lilly if she was asleep. Sweeney set his shoes in the corner of the room, and walked into Lilly's little nursery. Toby was sitting in the rocking chair, holding his little, sleeping "sister". A rush of fatherly pride went through Sweeneys body, causing him to smile. He reached in and quietly picked up Lilly, and carried her to her crib. He walked back over to Toby, and shook up slightly.

"Who are yo- Mista T? Wow you look like a Spanish kind of guy." Toby whispered, remembering Lilly was sleeping. Sweeney had forgotten about his hair, and was slightly embarrassed. He lightly touched it with his hand again.

"You know your mother. Always trying different things. Come on, she was looking for you." They walked out of the room, and before Sweeney left, he walked back over to the crib and kissed Lilly on the forehead.

"Goodnight love. See you in the morning." He paused a moment, brushing her black hair back with his fingers. He left after a few minutes, to find Toby having some tea with Nellie. He took a seat next to Nellie and saw Toby yawn.

"Off to bed now love. Thanks for watching Lilly for us dear." Nellie said happily. Toby simply nodded, and waved goodnight, and headed to bed.

"Well Nellie. YOU have tired me out, and I am ready for some sleep." Sweeney smirked. She giggled and hugged him.

"I think being a parent makes loving you more fun. Its makes me want you more." She grinned naughtily.

"Oh. Nellie stop teasing me." He said quietly. She laughed, and they walked into their room. After being all set up, under the covers, Sweeney whispered,

"Nellie? Lilly is a beautiful girl." He said, a little bit not all the way there.

"Oh you silly man, I knew that the day she was born." She said snuggling closer to him.

"Yes yes me too, but she is getting to be so pretty, and before you know it, she'll be walking and talking..." He trailed off. She knew he was in deep thought, and she thought it best to keep quiet. He was a sweet man, but he got agitated when he didn't have his thinking time. After a few minutes she whispered,

"Good night love."

"Good night pet."

"Oh and Sweeney?"

"Yes Nell?"

"If Lilly wakes up, its your turn." He smiled, and was about to say something, but looked down to find Nellie had already fallen fast asleep in his arms.

**There you have it! Wayyy longer than I expected! Sorry I haven't updated Insanely Blessed, I had major writers block, and I am currently writing a new chapter. Keep checking for updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Heres the best I can do at a biggish part. Is very sad. You have been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

Sweeney woke up with light seeping through the window, taunting him, making him cover his eyes with his arm. He reached over to the other side, and wrap Nellie into him, but she was gone. He looked at the clock, and it was 11 o'clock.

"Bloody 'ell.." He grumbled. He fumbled out of bed, and went looking for Nellie. He walked into the nursery, thinking she might be with Lilly, and she was. She was in the rocking chair babbling with their little girl. He paused, and peered his head in to take in this cute moment.

"You know your daddy is all worried already silly man. He is a wonderful man Lil. He loves us an aweful lot. And I will bet somewhere he loves Toby too. You know he is right. You do have my face. But my, my, my, got your daddys pretty black hair. And your gorgeous big eyes.. Yes yah do." She babbled on. He smirked, and decided to make his entrance known, and opened the door as if he had just gotten there.

"Ah, awake are you love?" She smirked at him.

"Suppose I really DID tire you out eh?" She said giggling, he rolled his eyes and smiled. He walked over to Lilly and took her from Nellie, and switched spots with her.

"Sweeney, Toby and I were planning on heading to the market today, you plan on going?" She asked, picking up a few toys around the room.

"Sure love, I'll go get ready." He said, and then he said a few more nonsense words back at Lilly, and kissed her nose. She smiled faintly, and melted his heart. He tickled her little belly, and she let out a short and quiet gurgly giggle. He smiled in satisfaction, and gave her back to Nellie. He pecked her on the lips, and went to go get dressed. Nellie walked out and went to go see if Toby was done in his room.

"Toby? Love? Can you watch Lilly for a little bit? Sweeney and I are gonna finish getting ready." He opened the door and smiled at Lilly.

"Sure Mum. He went into the nursery and set her on his lap, and he talked and babbled with her.

"Sweeney? Ready?" Nellie called from the hallway. She had put on a simple blue dress, and left her hair down, pulling the front pieces back, making a ring of hair around her head. She knew Sweeney loved this hairstyle. He opened the door, and immediately smiled,

"Thanks love. You sure know how to make a mans day.." He smirked, walking over and kissing her sweetly.

"Oh, come on love! We gotta get some stuff. Looks like it'll be a rainy day, and I don't want Lilly catching cold." She said, and he nodded in agreement.

They were all in a carriage, waiting to enter the small market town area. Sweeney stepped out and helped Nellie out, and Toby walked out with Lilly.

"Alright Sweeney, Toby, Lilly and I are gonna get a few groceries, I will meet up with you later ok love?" She asked. He nodded, and decided to just wander around.

"Alright Toby love, I need you to go get some oranges." She pointed to a crate a few feet away from her.

"How many Mum?" He asked.

"Oh six'll do." She smiled, and turned to get some apples next to her. Toby had gone over and went to pick the best he could see. Nellie was in such deep thought, that at first she hadn't felt a cold metal feeling pressing against her back. When she came to, she turned and gasped. A man was standing behind her, with a gun to her back.

"Wha's a pretty little woman with a lil' baby like you looking around by ye'self?" It was like deja vu all over again. She gulped, and tried to walk away but she heard him cock the gun, as if ready to shoot.

"Ah, ah, ah love... Your coming with me." He growled he pressed harder, and shoved her into an alley. Toby heard Lilly crying, and looked back to see a man walking behind his mum into an alley. Toby ran but stopped to see that the man had grabbed the baby, and had Nellie cornered in the alley, with a gun to her head.

"Such a pretty thing you is. Bet all the men want yeh. Your probally a whore that has a baby from some stranger." She was burning with anger.

"No, you bastard," she said, feeling him press the gun harder to her head. "I am no whore, and my baby has come from the man I love." She said defiantly. He mumbled something not understandable. He had started to grope her and she had begun crying. It was starting to pour, and the man just placed Lilly on a nearby dumpster, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, rain falling on her face.

"Please... Don't do it... PLEASE..." He ignored her and shoved her skirts up. That was it.

"Oi! You! Get yeh filthy bastard hands off me Mum!" Toby yelled running to his Mum.

"Toby! NO!" She yelled. But she was too late. Before thinking, the man turned and shot the gun. Toby stood still, at first not knowing if he was shot. But he felt something warm trickle down his nose. He couldn't hear anything, and all he could see was Nellie screaming and crying. He thought he saw a man run past him, and the man seemed to have punched the man down, seemingly knocking him out. It was all fuzzy. He saw Nellie being freed, and she ran to him. He was leaning against the wall. And it was getting all dark. He made out Nellie screaming,

"Toby? TOBY? No..." She was reaching for him but all he said was,

"I love ya mum." And he fell to the ground, slamming his hand against the concrete ground, causing his head to bleed even more from the gunshot wound right between his eyes. Nellie was screaming, and cradling Toby on her lap, his blood spilling across her dress. Sweeney had knocked the man out, and added a kick to his head, and turned to see Nellie sitting in a pool of blood. He hadn't known that Toby had gotten shot, and he thought at first the man shot Nellie.

"Nellie?" He cried, he ran over to see the whole in Toby's head, and Nellie bawling and shaking violently. He almost gagged. It wasn't the same killing he saw when he shaved his customers. It was sickening. Toby was like his son. A heartwrenching feeling shook him. He yelled, and Lilly was still crying. He pulled her closer, and sat beside Nellie. She leaned against his shoulder and cried. He leaned in a hugged his "adopted" son.

"No." He whispered. He took Nellie and Lilly into his arms, his two women, that Toby had saved. He leaned in, and shut Toby's eyelids.

"Thank you Toby." He whispered. He too, had tears in his eyes. Nellie hadn't shaken the crying, and just then the man regained consciousness. He walked back over, his drunkeness still showing as before, and pulling Nellie into his arms.

"Bitch! I am NOT done with you yet." Sweeney stood up and was about to attack the man when Nellie yelled at the man in the rain.

"You sick, sick SICK bastard. You killed MY son. My ONLY son. And all you fucking want is sex? You kill for sex?.. You dick." He was outraged, and he punched her in the jaw. She fell to the ground. Sweeny gently set Lilly on a dumpster, so she wouldn't fall, and ran and attacked the man. He took the gun from the mans pocket. He pointed it at the same spot Toby had gotten shot.

"This. This is for touching my wife." He kneed him in the groin. The man screamed in pain.

"And this? This is for my son." He yelled, and shot the man right there. He fell to the ground, and Sweeney set the gun in his hand, making it look like he shot himself. He ran for Lilly, and ran to Nellie who had crawled back to Toby. She had a huge puffy lip, and was bleeding down her mouth, all the way down to her throat.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." She repeated over and over shaking her head. Sweeney leaned in and scooped her into his arms, and held her tight.

"Nellie. We need to get some people to help with Toby's body, and this man." She nodded, not really listening. Sweeney ran out for someone, leaving his silent wife, not blinking her eyes, staring at her son's continuessly bleeding head, they paleness of his skin more apparent now. She cried, but not as hard. She just sat and cried. She sat and cried, the rain pouring all over her. She cried when two men walked over and picked her lifeless son's body. She cried when Sweeny pulled her to her feet. She cried when she saw them put Toby's skinny body into a crate. She cried when they asked if they wanted his body to bury him. Sweeney answered for her and said yes. She cried all the way home, Sweeney holding her tight. She didn't know that he had been crying too. They cried all of the way home together. Looking at the black crate in front of them. They cried for their one and only son, that saved Nellie and Lilly. She cried when she saw Nellie pull the crate to the beach. She held Lilly, and watched him get ready to shove the crate into the water, when she stopped him, and lifted the top slightly.

"I love you my little boy. Thank you." She whispered, and kissed him on his cold and frozen cheek. She cried one last tear, falling onto his nose. And she helped Sweeney push him into the sea. It was then when she handed Lilly to Sweeney, it was then that she realized he was gone. It was then she screamed and yelled at the world. She fell to her knees and cried. Sweeney sat down and pulled her into his lap, and they sat there for hours, letting the warm summer sun rays beat down on them. They mourned for their son. They mourned together, feeling each others pain.

**I have lots planned. Sorry for the depressing stuff, but I am mad right now and needed to spill my anger here. Thanks for reading! keep those reviews coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and reading enjoy again! And thank you **the-sadisticallovett-nutcase **for a wonderful idea to my story! Thanks for being so loyal and reading my stories! Your reviews are much appreciated! As are all the rest of you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

That night neither had slept, but Lilly had finally gone down for bed after a few hours of crying. The next morning, Nellie hadn't spoken at all. It was like she wasn't all the way there. She hadn't talked to Sweeney much, and he didn't want to bother her with talk. He helped the most with Lilly, but gave her to Nellie when she got hungry. They were eating lunch, and Sweeney decided to go put Lilly down for her nap. After a few minutes, he came back to find that Nellie had gone. He went into the parlor, and nothing. He looked out of the window, and saw Nellie sitting at the bottom of the beach, letting the waves go over her dress. Sweeney glanced back to Lilly's room, and decided she'd be ok for a few minutes. He got his shoes and walked out to see Nellie. He stood beside her, and she didn't look at him. He knelt down, and looked out to the sea. He glanced at her and saw silent tears, streaming down her face.

"This is wrong Sweeney." She cried. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish,

"I saw my child get killed. That is the worst thing ever. He isn't even MY child. But he still had a long life. He cared too much about me. If I had just yelled.. for someone to come, Toby wouldn't have had to. But I was so scared Sweeney..." She trailed off, and Sweeney pulled her into his chest.

"You did nothing wrong Nellie. Men are pigs. I just don't know why. Theres nothing to be afraid of." He said calmly stroking her long hair.

"Sweeney.. Yesterday I saw a man talking to you yesterday. What did he want?" She asked crawling closer, and setting her head in his lap.

"Hmm?... Oh.. He just wanted to know what happened." He said. But that wasn't exactly happened. Sweeney had come back from telling some men about what happened, and when he came back, he was stopped by a man.

_Flashback:_

_"What'd yah do to me little brother?" He asked. Sweeney was confused at first but realized it was the bastards brother. He immediately was filled with anger._

_"What'd I do? WHAT DID I DO? What did he do? Do you even know?" He yelled, pulling him away from Nellie and Lilly's view._

_"Yes I do. And what's so wrong with that? Women are for one purpose. Pleasing a man when he needs it." He growled._

_"No. How dare you say that? How dare ANYONE say that?" He yelled, "Why are all of you such pigs. My wife doesn't have the purpose to PLEASE me. She is my wife, and I respect her for that. your little BROTHER," He spat the word out in disgust, "Touched my wife, and killed my child. THAT is disgusting. Now get away from me." He said, but the man grabbed his arm. Sweeney turned for a moment and heard him say,_

_"You'll pay. No one messes with the Dougall brothers." The man let go of his arm, and left the alley, and Sweeney couldn't see where he went._

_End of flashback:_

"He didn't want anything love." He said trying not to worry her.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. You stay with me and Lilly, here. Always. Promise me?" She asked. He leaned down, and tucked back a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I promise love." He said, but was a little worried about keeping that promise.

Later that night, they had run out of diapers for Lilly, and Sweeney decided to go out instead of Nellie leaving.

"Alright pet, is that all ya need?" He asked, while tickling Lilly's belly. That was the one thing that always made him smile, hearing her giggle. He loved it.

"Yes, that'll do love." She said smiling at Lilly. She took her from him, and he hugged her tightly. She hadn't been talking much, but at least she was smiling.

"All right I will be back in a few minutes." He gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead and looked into Nellies eyes.

"I love you Nellie." He said quietly. She smiled faintly and said,

"I know. And I love you too." He smiled with satisfaction at getting her to talk, and left without another word.

Sweeney was just getting into his carriage back to the house, when he thought he saw a movement behind him. He looked back, and couldn't see anyone, so kept going. Little did he know that the man he had talked to yesterday was following him. The entire day. The man got onto the back of the carriage silently, without Sweeney or the carriage driver knowing. The man watched the oncoming surroundings of where his brothers killer lived. He grimaced in disgust at such a beautiful place. The carriage finally stopped, and the man sprinted across to a nearby tree, and he hid behind it. He watched Sweeney walk towards what looked like a little stone path into their home. He sat, looking at such a beautiful home. Sure it was quaint, but sickenly... sweet.. homey. He gritted his teeth, and sprinted to lean against the side of the house. He heard Sweeney talking with what sounded like a woman. Probaly his damned wife. If she had just let his brother get his way, they wouldn't be here in the first place. He slowly peeked his head up, to peer through the window. He saw Sweeney holding Lilly, and he was smiling up at Nellie. The man was furious that this man could just be so HAPPY after killing his brother! He was tempted to run in at that moment, and do what he had come to do.

'Patience...' He kept repeating in his mind. He had to make his timing just right. Just then he heard the woman tell Sweeney she was going to go do some dishes. He looked back at the man, who watched her leave, and looked back at Lilly, and babbled to her. He stared a little bit, watching Sweeney bounce Lilly on his knee, and blink back into the present, realizing now was his chance. He walked over a few feet to the door, and luckily it was unlocked. He didn't know where he was going, but he had a hunch the kitchen was in the next room for some reason. And he was right.

Nellie was leaning over a sink, washing some dishes, humming quietly. He looked her over, and thinking to himself, 'At least my brother picked a good one.' He sneered an evil smirk, and she turned around, dropping the plate she was going to dry.

"Bloody 'ell." She gasped. And before she knew it, the man had his hand over her mouth, and he dragged her behind the door.

Sweeney was sitting with his little girl, just them in their sitting room. He loved these moments. Don't get him wrong, he loved Nellie with all of his heart, but he loved being with Lilly by himself for a little bit. She cooed up at him, and giggled a toothless grin when he tickled her belly.

"You really do look just like your mama little girl. Got me eyes though. Your a pretty little mixture ain't yah?" He smiled, not caring how weird he sounded talking like this.

Just then, he heard a little crash, the sound of glass breaking. He immediately stood up, fear on his mind, but realized he was probaly overreacting. But he wasn't. He hurried to the kitchen, and peered in, opening the halfway closed door. It gave an eerie creek, and the light was off. What was going on? Immediately, he tightened his grip on Lilly, turning her behind him so he could protect her from any harm.

'Bloody hell I am paranoid." He thought to himself.

"Nellie?.. Nellie, are yah in here?" He asked, he reached for the light, but fumbled looking for the switch. Finally he flicked it on, and his eyes adjusting to the newly bright light. He turned, and behind him stood the man he talked to yesterday, holding Nellie with a gun to her head. He froze.

"Didn't think I'd let yah get away so easily did yah? Course not! Now, watch your fucking wife die!" He sneered. Nellie thrashed, trying to break free, but the man's grip was too tight. Tears were streaming down her face. She was just starting to have a better night with Sweeney, but she should've known that would be taken from her too, just like her little boy.

"Please, let me go put Lilly down. She doesn't need to see this." He said solemnly.

"Mmmm!" Nellie yelled. 'What the fuck is he doing?' She asked herself. He wasn't even going to FIGHT for her? She heard the man grunt, and he turned to their cupboards, looking for food. She looked back at Sweeney, who winked at her. Oh. He had a plan.

Sweeney quickly laid Lilly in her crib, rubbing her cheek lightly and softly, kissing her, not sure of what may happen in a few moments, and looked her over good, and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a razor he had hidden away. He never thought he would need to use this again. He walked back to see the man stuffing his face with some crackers, and Nellie was still bent over in his tight grip. He looked at all the surroundings, making himself familiar, and Sweeney flicked the lights out. And ran to where the man stood, silently.

"What the hell?" The man yelled. Just then, he felt a man arm wrap around his neck. Nellie fell to the floor, when the man let go, and ran out of the room. She watched her husband struggle with the bigger man, through the hinges of the door. She could just barely make out a slimmer body, and a fatter one, fighting. She saw fists being swung, legs being kicked, bodies being shoved to the ground. She heard the table screeching from being moved abruptly, and she just sat, crying her eyes out, listening to what could be the death of her husband. Lilly had heard all of the noise and had begun crying, but Nellie barely noticed, and couldn't peel her eyes away from the door. Finally she snapped out of it, and looked up foggily, tears clogging her vision. She quickly ran to the bedroom, to silence her crying girl. Finally, she stopped crying, and Nellie heard a gunshot. Oh please no.. Nellie walked back to the kitchen. Each step she took, she could hear the floor boards creaking ever so slighly, feeling more terrified than ever, at the silence in the closed up kitchen. She flew the door open, kicking it with her foot. And she quickly flicked the light on, flinching back at what she might find. She turned to the left, and saw the larger mans body, across Sweeney's legs, preventing him from moving. She looked closer and.. saw the larger man had a slit throat. Thank god. She knew Sweeney would protect them at all times. She smiled for a moment, but realized Sweeney wasn't moving.

"Sweeney... love?" She asked timidly. She walked over to see that he had a visibly broken nose, blood all across his face. A mixture of his own, some probaly from the man's. His head was laid against the wall, eyes shut. He had a purple mark beginning to grow at his eyebrow, probaly the start of a black eye. She set Lilly in her highchair, and walked over. She kicked the large man in the gut, making sure he was dead. Yep. She slowly dragged him off Sweeney, strong from her previous experiences with dead bodies. She turned Lilly's chair around, not wanting her to see what was going on. She was just TOO young. She ran back to Sweeney, fresh tears in her eyes. She looked down, and saw that Sweeney.. was holding the gun. She let out a huge sigh of relief, and looked back at the man, now noticing a hole in the side of his head. He had done a double kill. He trully was a different man. So loving and caring, and at the next so hateful and.. well.. scary.

"Sweeney.. Please wake up." Nothing. She cried some more, and leaned and kissed his now cold lips. Oh please now. Just then she felt him warm up, and felt a gentle hand touch her cheek.

"Nell?" He whispered. Her eyes flew open. His arm quickly fell to the floor, to weak to hold it up for long.

"Sweeney! Your ok! Oh love I was so worried! Lilly was crying! I had to stop her, and then I heard that damn gun! I ran as fast as I could to come see if you was ok, and yah are, your alright no-" He cut her off, putting a still finger on her lips.

"Nellie?"

"Yes love?"

"Please be quiet."

"Sorry love." She chuckled lightly. She hugged him gently, and went to go get Lilly, and she sat next to him. She laid Lilly in his lap, and Lilly immediately snuggled into his lap. Sweeney felt a warm rush of that feeling he always got when he held Lilly.

"Be right back love." Nellie left the room, and within minutes was back with some pillows and blankets.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be moving, so we will just sleep for a little in her ok?" She said. He didn't argue, too tired to speak. She helped him slowly crawl down onto his back, and he rested his head onto his pillow, and he felt Nellie scoot next to him, resting Nellie in between them. Nellie simply sighed a joked sigh, still a little out of the present, still worrying about Sweeney.

This is what he had fought for. These were the people he always was going to protect. He loved these girls so much, it seemed impossible to love them anymore than he did right now. He rested his forehead against Nellies, and laid a comforting hand on his now asleep baby girl.

"I love you Nellie. Nothing his ever going to take you ladies away from me." He whispered, fondly rubbing Lilly's cheek.

"Oh god sweeney what would I do with out you?" She asked, crying silently into his shoulder. And they lay, as one family. As he had always dreamed of.

**Ok that totally sounded like a ending chapter right? Maybe not. It did to me! haha but don't worry it's not! Thanks for reading, and again SOOO sorry lovies for not posting a new chapter sooner! SOOO damn busy lately! Glad your still enjoying my fics!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey! Here yah go chapter 12 hope you enjoy! I had a hard time writing this one.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT HOWEVER.**

It had been at least a week from the fright Nellie and Sweeney had gotten, but Sweeney noticed that Nellie was edgier than ever. Not necessarily of HIM, but of something. When ever he left to go get something at the market, Nellie always begged to go with him. And wherever she went, the baby was always with her. Sweeney rarely had anytime to her himself lately. He wouldn't constantly ask Nellie if she needed him to take Lilly for a litte and always got back a hurried no and an excuse. She was especially jumpy too. He came up to her one night after they had put Lilly down for bed. She was facing the window doing the dishes, and he slyly wrapped his arms around her, and all he got was a shriek from Nellie, a lecture to never scare her again, and a even more (if possible) edgier Nellie. He finally decided to ask her that night what was going on.

"Nellie?" He noticed the distance between his shoulder and her back of the empty mattress space.

"What?" She asked, half asleep.

"What's going on?" He asked, and she tensed.

"With what?"

"Us." He whispered. She froze, and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes, to find that he seemed far away, like he wasn't looking at her, but into her.

"Nothing love." She said, grinning a fake smile. He shook his head,

"Nevermind." He muttered, but Nellie put a hand on his chest, pulling herself tighter to him, ridding the extra space on the bed.

"No, tell me." She said, playing with his shirts buttons.

"No, it'll just make you mad." Was all he said.

"No it won't." She huffed.

"Yes Nellie. It will."

"Well how do you know if you don't ask me?"

"I just know."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Do not."

"I do too!"

"You DO NOT!"

"Dammit Nellie! Fine then! I want to know why your suddenly so jumpy! So protective of Lilly, so quiet!" He said in one breath.

"I am NOT jumpy." He rolled his eyes, and without warning, slipped a hand up her nightgown. She immediately flinched.

"See? Normally you would've melted right to my touch, and we both know it." He said staring deeply into her eyes. She lowered hers,

"Well THAT was uncalled for!" She pouted. He rolled his eyes. They were silent for a minute when he asked her,

"Not answering my question?" She froze again.

"What I am going to say will make YOU mad." She whispered.

"No it won't pet."

"Fine. I'm jumpy because I was inappropiately touched by a stranger, protective of Lilly because a man came into OUR house, so quiet because I have nothing to say anymore. I lost my SON, Sweeney. I've got nothing to live for it feels like. I am scared Sweeney. You weren't there, whos to say you won't be there for me in the future."

His anger getting to him first, before reassuring her,

"I wasn't THERE? You had Toby, and YOU walked away from HIM!" He yelled, immediately regretting that. She felt the hot tears pour from her face.

"Ow dare you?.. How dare you..." She muttered. Still, the anger was bubbling inside him.

"I can't be your protector ALL of the time Nellie! I can't ALWAYS do the right thing, I WILL make mistakes." He yelled, jumping out of the bed. She stood within minutes, and he saw her wet face, and red eyes.

"You pretty much promised me that when yah married me didn't yah? Didn't yah?" She screeched, stepping so close to him, her breath going across his neck.

"I don't remember promising that anytime before." He growled. There was a silence, when she burst out crying again and screamed,

"Did you promise ANYTHING to me that day? Was it all lies? IS it all lies, Sweeney?" She said. The anger was just to much. He needed to get out. He threw the door open, and walked down the hall. She ran after him,

"OI! I am talking to you! You come back here RIGHT now Sweeney!" He shook his head, and stopped at the door.

"NELLIE! I just need to get out for a little bit!" He yelled, throwing a coat on.

"Coward." She muttered under her breath. But he caught it. He froze, and turned, the anger in his eyes showing. She looked up, and for the first time in her life, was scared to be near him. Who knows what he could do to her.

"What? What did you say?" He demanded. She walked up to him, and spat the words,

"Your a bloody coward, and you won't answer me because you know its true. You meant nothing that day. You just wanted a new life to forget about Lucy." She said, not caring what he did. But before she could blink, and before he could think, he slapped her clear across the face. She fell to the floor, and sat wide eyed, holding her hand to her cheek. He froze. She burst into tears, and ran from him. He ran after her, and she thought he was running to her because he wasn't finished with her. She quickly ran to Lilly's room, and locked the door, before he could get in. Lilly heard her mother slam the door, and immediately woke, crying too. Nellie rushed to her baby, and cradled her. She saw the doorknob shaking, Sweeney trying to open it.

He was so angry he couldn't even SPEAK. But he was so regretful of what he did, he wanted to break down, and cry too. But he didn't. He couldn't get the rage to go away. It was scaring himself, it felt so strong.

"Nellie! NELLIE! Open the god damn door!" He said, banging on the door. Nellie was terrified. He had just HIT her. He laid a hand on her, to HURT her. Who knows what he would do next. She looked around the room, nowhere to go. She fell to the floor, holding a screaming Lilly, and broke down. Every tear you could ever cry, she let hit the wooden door, barely hearing her husbands yells.

"NELLIE!" He yelled, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know what was happening. He felt like his anger that was locked inside, had finally been unleashed. He slammed his two fists on the door, making the door shake. He stopped, shaking from his sudden outburst.

Nellie looked up, her visioned blurred from her tears. She sat, listening, when she heard his heavy breathing. She was so scared. She thought he had let his anger go. Obviously not. She touched her cheek, and the contact made her eyes water again. She felt a huge welt there, and she sat waiting.

After at least three minutes passed, she heard Sweeney give a heart wrenching scream, and he threw his fist through the door, just above the handle. She stood, and ran behind a dresser, her head pressed against the wood shelf. As if Lilly had suddenly realized she should be quiet too, she fell silent. Nellie worried why she was so suddenly quiet, looked down at her suddenly peaceful face. But just then she looked behind her to see Sweeney's had turning the lock through the whole, and she heard the door screech open. Her heart was pounding from her chest, and she held her breath.

"Nellie? Please come out." He said, suddenly calmed. Her eyes darted to his shadow, and wondered if she should move. She winced from a pain on her cheek, and knew she should stay put. The room was dark, except for the hallways light shining in. She heard his footsteps coming closer. She scooted herself closer to the shelf and wall, but saw his foot next to her. She immediately felt the tears roll down her face.

**Uh oh! Haha its stupid I know. But I had some frustrations that need to get out and I always feel better after writing ;) sorry if it sucks! I have to go, but I am bringing a chapter up after this, that is already written! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Told you there'd be another one soon ;) enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sweeney looked down at his cowering wife, who had their child pressed tightly to her chest, keeping Lilly as far away from him as possible.

"Nellie.." He breathed, crouching next to her. She immediately flinched, and he felt his heart being gripped with regret and pain at watching his own wife be scared of him.

"Nellie?" He questioned again, and she looked up, directly into his eyes, and he saw the fear, pain, and anguish burning into his soul.

"Oh my god..." He said, pulling his hands into his hair fisting it, and closing his eyes. He was so scared. He really was a mad man. He kept swearing under his breath, and looked back at Nellie who was still staring at him, death grip on Lilly. He slowly lifted to fingers to her chin, making her whimper, but he kept going, and turned her head to the side, to look at the mark he had given her. He felt the anger bubble over again, but this time, at himself. He had touched his wife. He had HURT his wife. He had scared his wife, and his child. He turned, he needed to relieve his anger but he didn't know how. Without thinking, he turned and punched the wall, and he heard Nellie cry harder. He fell to the floor again, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, SO sorry." He kept repeating. They sat for a while, and finally, Sweeney lost it. He broke down into tears. His body racked, and heaved, hand over his eyes. Nellie looked up, and saw him crying, and in her silly, stupid heart, felt the need to go to him. She had almost forgot he hit her, that he scared her as bad as he did. When she crawled over, he immediately grabbed her into her his arms, still shaking from the tears. She gasped in surprise. He was always so serious, so calm. She was scared again, but she felt him push her back, and for the first time in her life, she saw what a crying Sweeney looked like. It was disturbing. She saw smeared tears, and red eyes. She noticed him looking at her cheek. She turned it away from him, now realizing he was crying because of what he had done. But he turned her chin back to him, and he kept looking at it. He yelled again, and threw his hands to his face, and sat just trying to calm himself.

"Oh my god Nellie. I don't know what happened." He said, suddenly stopping his tears. She sat next to him, but he kept speaking,

"I just.. snapped. It scared me. It just bubbled over. I couldn't control it. I wasn't thinking.." He kept going, and Nellie just listened. For some strange reason, she forgave him. She forgave him for hitting her, scaring her and her child, and she forgave him for just being the way he was.

"Its ok love." She whispered.

"No. No it's not Nellie. Oh just look at you. Your all purple and black. From MY hand. I HIT you Nellie." He said, shaking his head. She didn't know what else to say. He DID hit her, no doubt about it. But she hated seeing him like this. She turned onto her knees, and leaned in, and hugged him again. He felt Lilly coo in between them, and he felt another huge wave of regret wash over him. He had made his daughter cry.

"Oh my god..." He kept repeating this.

"Please love, I forgive you.. I'm sorry. It's really my fault. I made you snap. I'm sorry." She cried into his shoulder. He shook his head,

"NO! It's not your fault. I couldn't control MYSELF. Dammit Nellie, I hurt you." He said, touching her cheek. She tried to cover the wince escaping her mouth, but he saw it, and pulled her tighter to him again.

After a few moments, they had calmed down, and Lilly had fallen asleep inbetween her parents. Sweeney took her from Nellie's arms, and stood up. Nellie stood up with him, no longer fearing him. He just stood, hugging and gently rocking her over his shoulder. He rubbed his wet cheek against her soft curly haired head. Nellie felt terrible. If her bloody mouth was just kept shut, they wouldn't be here.. She knew he hit her, he was just as much to blame as she was, but she still felt responsible. She didn't know why, but she felt that she was the reason ALL of this happened. If she just hadn't acted so weird.

Sweeney stood, rubbing his daughters back, whispering he was sorry and that he loved her. Nellie came closer, and rested a hand onto Sweeney's slick cheek. Sweeney shut his eyes, and let out a shaky sigh. He walked over to Lilly's crib, and gently set her in it. He turned to his wife, who was staring at him, not with any emotion present. He walked over, and cupped her cheek gently.

"Your all bruised up." He said, and she simply nodded. He hugged her again, and took her to the kitchen. In the bright light, he could finally look her over properly. He lifted her easily onto the counter, and wet a cloth. He turned and look. She looked a fright. Her cheeks were red from crying, her eyes puffy. Her cheek was swollen and purple. He hit her HARD. There was even a scratch from where his nail must have trailed off. He looked away and leaned on the counter with his hands. He cursed under his breath, shaking his head. She started to cry again, and pulled him into her arms. He gently kissed her neck, then her forehead.

"Nellie, I am really, truly, sorry." He said into her curly hair. Her good smell came over him, giving him some comfort.

"I know yah are love. I know." Her cheek was stinging more then ever because of the new tears coming, but she tried to hide it for his sake. But really, she should be yelling at him, cursing him, showing him how much it hurt her. She should be slapping HIM. But she understood. He needed to let that anger out. Not on her no, but it needed to happen at some point. He stood this way, holding her to him, stroking her hair. Finally, without warning he picked her up, arm underneath her knees, and he walked to their bedroom. He laid her down, and pulled the sheets over her. He sat on the side of the bed, head in his eyes. The regret was killing him. He felt AWFUL. Nellie curled her body into his, and realized how tired she was. She let her eyes close, until finally he realized her breath had become regular, and more relaxed. He looked down, her swollen cheek facing him, and he winced as if he could feel the pain too.

He looked at her. This woman had forgiven him. For EVERYTHING he had done to her. He had hurt her so much, even before he realized he loved her. But he had changed. At least he thought he did. He thought that he had himself straightened out. Maybe he never truly did. He did know that he didn't lie to her though. He loved her, he knew he did. She was his world. Her and Lilly. They were everything to him, they meant more than life itself, even though they WERE his life. He stood up, and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and he looked at himself in disgust.

'Bastard' He thought to himself. He ran the water and splashed it onto his face. He looked back up, hands apart gripping the sink. He looked at his wifes sleeping body's reflection from behind the door, and he looked down at the hand that had slapped her. He wanted to cut it off, burn it, something. He just shook his head, and a single tear escaped his eye, and he walked back out, then down the hallway to Lilly's room.

He slowly walked in, not wanting to wake her, but to his surprise, she was wide awake, keeping to herself. He worried at first, and touched her skin, relief washing over at her warm skin. She looked up at him, and made a gurgle of happiness, and he smiled widely at her. Almost immediately he felt the anger, regret, wash over him. Maybe not all of the regret but he felt.. calm.. content. He reached into her crib, carefully picking her up.

All the while, Nellie woke up when she heard the faucet running in her bathroom. She laid still, and heard him walk into Lilly's room. It was silent, until finally she decided to go see what he was doing. She silently crept over the floor, dodging the creaky floorboards, and peeped her head in. She saw Sweeney standing there with a wide awake Lilly, who was smiling at her daddy. Nellie's heart immediately melted. She loved seeing him like this, so rare, so quiet. He didn't really scare Lilly, just the commotion made her wake up. But Nellie knew that Sweeney felt especially bad, thinking he made her cry. She saw Sweeney pull her away, and she noticed he just looked at her.

"I love you Lilly. Your daddys a crazy man sometimes, but always know that I love you. I love your mama too you know, though she might not always know that." He whispered, but loud enough for Nellie to hear. That was it, she was crying again before she knew it.

"Oh, I know Sweeney. I always know." She said, making him spin around, tucking Lilly into his arms. He smiled at her, still a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I love you Nellie." She smiled at his words, and walked up, taking Lilly from his arms.

"We love you too." Sweeney looked at his wife, and their little creation. Something bubbled over into his heart again, surging through his body. This time, it was love. Love for his wife, whom was adorable in every way. Love for his daughter, whom he would do anything for in a heartbeat.

"Go back to bed love, Lilly needs to eat and I'll be in in a minute." Nellie said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Sweeney was about to protest, but he realized how exhausted he really was. He simply nodded, and walked out of the room, into their bedroom. He took his shoes off, and laid into bed. His thoughts overtook his mind again, and he felt that terrible pain of guilt come again. He hadn't even realized she slipped back into bed, until she felt her arms circle his waist, her chin cradled into his neck. He felt her heartbeating on his back. He felt happy again but knew he would always have this to regret and remember.

"I never lied you know." He whispered. She tried to think of what he meant but couldn't understand,

"Love?" She said, scooting even closer, running a hand down his chest. He reached up for her hand, and held it.

"I never lied about loving you. About marrying you. I swear." He said with the deepest honesty she had ever heard him speak.

"I know love, I never really doubted. Not really." She sad through sobs. He spun around, his chest pressed against hers.

"What love? Did I say something?" He said, worry shooting through him as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Yes love. You told me you loved me. That's all I ever want to hear for the rest of my life. Every morning, every night. That's all I will ever need from you. Ever." She said, as her tears soaked through into his shirt.

"Well then, I love you." He said, she joked out a laugh through her sobs, and he felt his heart lifting a little. He knew she forgave him, but he knew he would never ever live that one down, ever.

"And I love you too, Mista T." She said, pulling back. He grinned at her nickname, and leaned in slowly, and kissed her. It was the most gentle, quiet kiss, she had ever gotten from him, and expected it to be the last for a very long time. She just smiled, and curled back into his neck. They slowly drifted off to a much needed, calm sleep, knowing they had their life figured out.

Nellie awoke to the suns rays beating through the window, as if beckoning her to wake up. She turned to see Sweeney propped up onto his elbow, peering down at her.

"I love you."

**Heh heh heh oh how i live for fluff :D :D nope its not the end. well for a little while, i am still thinking of a good plot for this, and i will be work ing on my other stories for a little, so do not fret ma cherie's ;) i will be back! gahh i just sounded like arnold schwarzenegger! ILL BE BACK! haha ok sorry for my randomness. and yes, I had to look up how to spell his last name just for you guys! I want to be proper now don't I? Speaking of which, if there is some spelling errors in my stories, I am sorry, I just don't get time to check them over, and I don't want you to have to wait! haha but I don't think they are ever to hard for you to figure out right? i don't really hear any complaints so I guess its good ;) ok sorry i am rambling i am happy with how this turned out! haha ok i am leaving now! good night folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here yah go loviesss :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

"I love you too." Nellie whispered to her husband, at his usual morning ritual he had been doing ever since that long time ago when he had gone a rampage. She rolled over into his chest, and tucked her forehead into his neck. She had almost forgotten all about that night, but had been ignoring it since. She knew she should really truly still be angry with him, but she knew that he was truly regretful of what he had done. She saw it everyday. Every time he held her face in his hands. Everytime he made love to her.

Nellie rolled onto her back, stetching her legs. She was about to curl back into his lap, when she heard faint whimpers, turning into cries, turning into screams.

"Be back love." Sweeney nodded, eyes still closed. Nellie slipped out, muttering things down the hall way about her "on her way." and "alright already."

"Morning love...shh.. Hungry huh?" When Nellie picked Lilly up, she tried to feed her but Lilly pushed her away. Must be she just wanted out. Nellie sat onto the floor, and set Lilly down, helping her stand up. Lilly pushed her hands away, and Nellie reached back so she wouldn't fall. But she didn't. Nellie stared wide eyed at her baby girl, standing by herself for the first time.

"SWEENEY! Come here quick!" She squeaked. She heard Sweeney hurry out of the room, and ran to the door.

"What's wron-" He stopped. His face spread into a huge smile, when he saw what he daughter was doing. He crouched down, and spread out his arms to her. Nellie watched silently, looking at her smiling husband, and giggling daughter.

".. Dada." They both gasped.

"God Sweeney she wants to get all of her firsts done today huh? First time standing, first word!" She was smiling at her daughter laughing with her. Then Lilly, took a slow step forward. They tensed, waiting to see what would happen. She slowly lifted her other foot, and.. stood straight. She took another step, a little bit quicker, and before they knew it, she was in Sweeney's arms, saying Dada over and over again.

"Oh Sweeney! She took her first STEPS too!" Nellie babbled. Sweeney smiled proudly at his daughter.

"My your a clever little girl aren't you? Take right after your father don't you." Sweeney smirked, looking up at Nellie with a devious grin.

"Sweeney! Now you KNOW she looks just like me. Poor dear." She said with a smile.

"Nellie, you KNOW your glad she looks like you!" Sweeney chuckled. She rolled her eyes, but pointed at Lilly.

"Well, she does have a hint of you dear.." Sweeney looked down, to see Lilly looking at him with the same smirk he had on when he had something up his sleeve, and looked closer to see her reaching for.. his razors.

"Ah ah ah! Lilly, you don't play with Dada's things, love!" Sweeney chuckled nervously, pushing down his razor further. Nellie just laughed, and walked out.

"I'll be making breakfast Sweeney, keep an eye on Lilly." She smiled.

"Two after that little stunt you little thief." He smirked at Lilly. Nellie laughed again, and made her way out of the room. But before Sweeney could pick Lilly up, Nellie popped her head back through the door.

"Sweeney... what's todays date?" She practically whispered. He thought for a moment and replied,

"April 3rd. Why?" He said, scooping Lilly into his arms. Nellie's face went pale.

"Lilly's first birthday is tomorrow." Sweeney felt lightheaded too, and looked at his daughter, and she just gave her little "daddy" smirk, and looked at her parents. They laughed as she looked back and forth, as if she was in on the conversation too.

"Your getting to old for Mama and Dada Lilly." Nellie sighed, coming over giving her a kiss on the forehead. She walked out of the room, continuing on her task.

"What are we gonna do with you huh?" Sweeney asked, lightly tickling her stomach. Lilly laughed, throwing her head back, and Sweeny leaned in, blowing on her cheek.

Nellie stood in her kitchen, listening to her daughter laugh hysterically as Sweeney was probaly tickling her like he did. He really was a good father. He knew just what to do to make her happy, he could actually watch her by himself unlike many fathers, and he was just overall good at it. Ever since Lilly was born, she sensed he would make a great father. Nellie walked down the hallway to finish getting dressed, when she had to run to the bathroom. She spilled her contents, and flushed it down. She felt a little dizzy so decided to go sit onto the bed. The room felt like it was spinning. She sat, thinking why this was happening when two things occurred to her. She had experienced this once all before, and she hadn't had her period in a long time. Oh shit.

Sweeney walked into the living room, after laying Lilly down for her nap, and sat down into the chair he always sat in.

"Can't believe its been practially a whole year can you?" He asked, resting his head back onto the chair's curving of the frame.

"Hmm.." She said. Sweeney sensed she wanted to say something, so he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still keeping an intense gaze at her.

"Sweeney.. what would you say.. what would you say to having.." She stuttered, trying to find the correct words.

"Out with it Nellie!" He smirked.

"What would you say to another baby?" She blurted out, a little hard to understand. But he understood.

"What?" He asked quietly, sitting straighter. Surely she didn't want a baby already.

"I said how would you feel about another baby?" She asked, a little embarrassed asking him this way, but she needed to know the truth.

"Well.. Um.. How do you feel?" He asked, sensing it was a trick question.

"Well I bloody know how I feel, I want to know how you feel!" She snapped. He shifed uncomfortably. He didn't want to make her mad. But he didn't want to lie either.

"Well, I don't see why not.. Maybe not this instand but..?" He trailed off, seeing what she would do. She stood up,

"I see." She huffed, and stopped off.

"Nellie! Wait!" He said, striding up to her. She shook her head, but he caught her wrist, spinning her around.

"What's going on Nellie?" He asked, pushing a curl back.

"So you are basically saying no?" She asked, the anger flaring in her eyes.

"No, Nellie, I'm not. I am just saying maybe not now." He said, running the side of his hand on her cheek. She backed away and screeched.

"WELL YOUR TOO DAMN LATE!" She tried to run off, but he grabbed her waist this time, keeping her in one place.

"What's that supposed to mean Nellie?" He asked, his voice dropping to almost a whisper.

"It MEANS, you already got me pregnant, so too late. Can't back out now Sweeney!" She said, pouting her lips slightly. Sweeney almost laughed at her expression but kept a straight face, knowing she was already cross with him. He slowly put his hand onto her stomach, and she let him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. She looked into his dark eyes, the intense stare causing her to melt to his touch.

"Not ABSOLUTELY sure, but I have some symptoms." She said quietly. He smiled hugely at her.

"You're a tricky woman Nellie Lovett. You had me worried for a minute." He chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"So your ok with it? Your not mad?" She asked, wrapping her hands over his shoulders. He shook his head.

"No Nellie, I promise I'm not. How far do you think you are?" He asked, slowling walking with her to the couch.

"I dunno. I haven't bled recently. Maybe, a month? No, more like two. DAMMIT I DON'T KNOW!" She suddenly burst into tears, making Sweeney feel a little awkward.

"It's just that..I don't think.. That.. We ready yet." She sobbed. Sweeney finally caught on. Oh, she was definitely pregnant. And it was probaly TWO months past. He didn't want to anger her anymore than she already was, so just wrapped her tightly into his arms.

"We're ready for anything." He whispered. She smiled, and he kissed her head. She felt her heart race faster again. She LOVED when he was sentimental with her. Sure she loved him rough. He WAS rough. He was SWEENEY TODD for god's sakes. But these little touches, proved he WASN'T inhuman. She smiled again, and layed for a few more minutes. Sweeney played with her hair, and finally broke the silence.

"Can't believe she's really going to be one." Nellie caught on to the "she", and smiled.

"I know love. But before we know it, she'll be a teenager, and even after that, a beautiful little lady." She sighed, sitting up to face him.

"Don't say that. I don't want to even think about that yet." She almost laughed at his suddenly tense expression. She knew he really WAS fond of Lilly. Terribly. She knew it the moment she saw him look at their little daughter. Sweeney pulled her back to his lap, and she started to cry again, for no reason. Oh boy.

"Nellie what's wrong?" He asked, hiding his faint annoyance. But when she whispered what she did, he immediately felt guilty for his reaction.

"Think Toby'd be happy? You know, with another one on the way?" Sweeney was silent for a moment. He was searching for the right words, but none came.

"I suppose he would Nellie. He'd have a hard time giving it the same amount of attention he always gave Lilly though." He was treading on thin ice, and hoped it helped. And he was successful. He heard a faint chuckle come from her.

"He was bloody wrapped around her finger eh?" She laughed. Sweeney smiled, rubbing her now, occupied stomach.

"I miss him so, so, so much Sweeney. So much." She said, feeling the hot tears sear down her face again. Sweeney just sighed,

"I know you do. I do too Nellie. But he's in a better place. Away from this wicked, wicked world." He said. He didn't really know what to think about the afterlife. He just knew that Toby, bless his soul, must have ended up in a good place.

"I know. I tell myself that everday." She smiled. She sat up suddenly, and wiped her tears.

"Come on love, can't sit around and mope all day. Especially when we have a moment to _ourselves._" She winked, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

"And what would you suppose we fill it with, my pet?" He asked, his voice growing suddenly deep. It sent chills down Nellie's spine.

"Oh, I'll show you. Come on love." She said, reaching for his hand leading him to the bedroom.

**Well, you can guess what the next chapters gonna be :) :) haha well i must get ready for school all! gah. I hate school!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hehehehe... you know what most of this chapter is... *coughsmutcough* haha ok here you go! Just a little, I don't do good at long ones ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sweeney had practically sprinted to the bedroom with Nellie in his arms, but Nellie grabbed his wrist, and walked painfully slow. Just the mention of what naughty things they could conjure up made him ...swell. With excitement. Nellie looked at him and giggled.

"Too slow for yah love..?" She asked, her lips dangerously close to his. He smirked, and within a blink of the eye, she was in his arms. She squealed in delight, and he ran to the bedroom. He slowed down by Lilly's door, trying not to make too much noise. But as he passed it he ran again.

"Can't have any interruptions can we?" He growled. She kissed his neck, but before she could get much farther, he threw her onto the bed nonchalantly. She scooted up to the top of the bed, and watched his every move he made.

He kept eye contact with her the entire time, as he moved to his zipper on his pants, and unzipped them horribly slow. She swallowed when she saw the noticeably LARGE bulge pressing through his underwear, knowing that soon enough that would be in her finally.

He smirked, thinking to himself, knowing how much this was killing her.

He kicked his trousers off, and went back to his buttons on his shirt. He popped on out, one at a time.

Nellie sat, gulping her moan she was trying to supress, but was having a hard time doing so.

Finally, he had his shirt off, and she saw his toned chest again. She loved looking at him. She could all day if she had the time.

He walked over, and pushed her back. She obeyed his movements, and he went for her corset strings. Quickly and expertly, and he untied them. She slyly shoved him off, and stood next the bed, and proceeded to strip, but far more quickly than he had. His member was burning to be inside her. Ever inch of milky white flesh she exposed to him, and felt him self go harder, and he could feel the anticipation building in him.

She went to the edge of the bed, and sat up onto her knees. He crawled over, and they met into a strong, sweet kiss. They had their palms pressed to each other's hands, as they kissed. He kissed her neck, and she moaned into his hair.

She ducked her hand down, and cupped his growth that was getting bigger and bigger if possible. He let out a husky growl, and she shook with delight. She sat him up further, and almost ripped his underwear, while tearing it down. She wanted to see him. Now.

She gripped it firmly in her hand, pumping it slowly. He moaned her name into her ear quietly, and she leaned down, and slowly licked up the side of his member.

"God.." He moaned. She just smirked more, and took even MORE of him into her mouth. She really WAS getting quite good at this.

He fisted his hands into her hair, pulling her closer so he could buck his hips into her. She lick a drop of his juices that had found its way out, and was turned on even more by his sweet taste. She tickled him, running her fingers up his member, to get all of his juices. She teased him, licking her fingers clean. They still had not broken eye contact, and she went back to sucking and licking, hearing his pleasure escape from his mouth.

He began to shake, she could feel it. She felt the heat, tension, and finally, a wave of his precious juices came waving into her. At first, she didn't like the fact of swallowing him down, but she liked having all she could of him.

"Nellie!.." He yelled, half grunted. He bucked one more time, and flipped her over quickly. He took his razor off the dresser beside their bed, and whipped it open. She tried not to flinch. She tried not to look away from him, to his razor. She really did, but she couldn't help it. She hoped he hadn't noticed but he did. To show what he was doing, much to her protest, and ripped her corset, and tore it from her.

"Nellie Todd. I am never going to hurt you." She knew she couldn't really TRULY believe that. But god dammit she could try. She mumbled a sorry, and they continued.

After a while, they lay sprawling together, naked bodies slick from they arousal. He ran his hand down her stomach, down her thighs, back up into her dripping entrance. He swiftly stuck his fingers up, causing her to take in a sharp breath and arch her back.

"Sweeney!" She groaned, flailing beneath him. She was feeling such.. intense PASSION. More than she ever had. So was he, but she wouldn't know.

Sweeney crawled down the bed, and pushed his hair back with his fingers. A little quirk that Nellie loved. He always did this when it got in the way of things. But she helped him, because what he was getting his hair out of the way for, was extremely important. And before she knew it, she felt his hot tongue glide across her slick opening.

"Oh..." She gasped. She was cast over with goosebumps at the feel of his wet tongue licking at her.

He turned and actually pushed his tongue IN, which he had never done, and she almost sat up straight where she was. It felt _so _good. It felt wrong almost. Deliciously wrong. She gripped the pillow next to her fiercely, as he plunged deeper and deeper. She knew she was about to climax. That familiar heat building within her.

Sweeney just kept licking and sucking. He swirled his tongue around her swollen nub, making her squirm. Until finally he gently gnawed at it with his teeth. That did it. She shook with fantasy, goosbumps engulfing, spilling onto his tongue. He swallowed it all down, enjoying the taste of her arousal.

He climbed back up, and kissed her. She tasted herself, and that just turned her on even more.

He cupped her breast in his one hand, the other skimming through her hair. Her chest was heaving, and he was staring into her very soul. She almost hadn't realized what he was doing with his hand that had left her hair, until she saw his face twist into pleasure, and she felt herself being filled.

"God..." She groaned. He went slowly, thrusting every other second, enjoying every free moment. They didn't get to do this that much anymore. Enough though mind you.

"I love you...so much.." He grunted between words. He thrusted again, and smashed down onto her lips, lightly biting them. She let out a squeak when he shoved in harder, and quicker. She heard his muffled grunts in her ear. She knew he tried to keep quiet when they did this. She thought maybe he didn't want her to know he was a much more passionate lover than he wanted to be. A sudden idea flickered into her head.

"Say my name..." She breathed. She heard him mutter it, but wasn't satisfied.

"Louder.."

"Nell.. oh god Nell.." He said louder.

"Louder.. harder.." He shoved faster, and finally let it all out.

"God Nell...oh.. Nellie.. I love you.." He moaned loudly. She smiled to herself, feeling satisfied.

She felt her climax coming. She felt it heat up again. She felt like she was flying. It was the oddest sensation she had ever experience in her life. She had never felt this way with Albert, the poor man. Wasn't much of a passionate person really. It was always Sweeney. Even when he was with his wife Lucy. Always Benjamin, now Sweeney.

And she had him.

"Sweeney!" She kept groaning, practically yelling. He went faster, with more force. She lifted her legs above his head, so he could get deeper.

"Nellie.." He grunted one last time, and shoved harder than ever, and she felt his hot seed gushing into her. She climaxed along with him, and he collasped onto her. They lay there, still catching there breath when Sweeney asked the most bizarre question.

"What was it like with your.. first... husband?" He asked, looking at her and wiping a few stray hairs away. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Wot do you mean love?" She asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"You know.. with all of.. this." He said, hoping she'd catch on, and she did.

" 'Orrible." She smirked.

"Don't joke Nell, I'm serious." He said, huffing a little.

"No joke love, he wasn't much for this stuff. We might have only done it twice or three times. Really wasn't enjoyable." She muttered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, awkwardly quiet.

"For what pet?" She asked, as he moved to lie onto his back. She curled naked form into his, making him want to do it all over again.

"For not pleasing you all those years. For you not being happy. Are you happy now Nell?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Sweeney Todd. I am so happy it's not even imaginable. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but right now, it's all good. Got a good little girl, another baby on the way. Married to the man of my dreams. Yes, God took away me little boy, and I'm not sure why, but I'm surviving. WE'RE surviving." She sighed. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her with a searing, drawn out kiss. As if he was trying to pour his love into her.

As if on cue, they heard a little whimper, turning into a cry, turning into a yell.

"Coming Lilly!" Nellie called through the wall. But, Lilly kept crying.

"Hmm.. don't move love, be right back." She muttered. She threw on her nightgown, and Sweeney closed his eyes, letting his eyes close, and mind and body rest.

_"No! Sweeney don't!" Nellie cried, running from a fuming Sweeney Todd. He had just hit her, and now he was trying to get Lilly from her. Nellie sprinted out into the pouring rain, Lilly clutched in her arms. Sweeney just ran after her. They ran along the beach, he had his razor flicked out, ready to be used. For what, he didn't know._

_"Leave us alone!" Nellie cried. Sweeney looked through the rain, and the darkness of the night, and saw that she was knee deep in the waves of the sea. He looked to his right, and a huge wave was coming at her. Sweeney ran out to grab her sorry ass, but she ran further into the water. She kept Lilly above the water, but before Sweeney knew it, the wave came crashing down onto Nellie._

_"NELLIE!" Sweeney screamed. He looked and looked, but they were gone. He ran from the waters, swam out, and back in, but they were gone. Gone because of him._

"Sweeney! Sweeney, love wake up! God, I've only been gone ten minutes and you've gone and had a bad dream!" Nellie said, shaking Sweeney. He bolted up, sitting up the bed. Nellie backed away, a little frightened by his sudden move.

"Why did you stay? Why?" He pleaded, almost to the verge of tears. She shook her head,

"Love? Wha's going on?" She walked over, but he flinched at her hand stretching out to him. He looked closer, and saw a sleeping Lilly in her arms.

"Don't. Just don't I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said, looking down. But before he could see what she was doing, she had him in her arms, Lilly nestled between them. Sweeney shut his eyes briefly in bliss, but blinked open, to see her crying.

"I love you Sweeney, and I understand why you did everything you did and do. I except that, please don't go distant again. Please." She said, half crying, half pleading.

"You was just dreaming love, please, don't talk like that." She said, kissing his cheek almost desperately. Sweeney melted in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I just. You.. were gone.. right in front of me.. Running.. from me." He said, searching for his words.

"I ain't running no where's." She smiled, wiping away a tear that had escaped his eye.

"I love you Nellie, don't ever forget that. Don't ever leave me." He said, feeling ashamed of the powerful need he had for her.

"I promise love. Never." She gently pushed him down, covering the sheets onto his chest.

"Be right back, to put Lilly down." She turned, but he caught her wrist.

"No, I want both of you tonight." He said, pulling her next to him.

"Alright love." She smiled. She had always wanted to do this, but was afraid of what he'd think. She gently rested Lilly into a nest of pillows betweent them. Sweeney draped an arm over Lilly's warm belly, hand onto Nellie's hip.

Sweeney looked down at his sleeping baby girl, her brown curls atop of her head. So much beautiful auburn red hair. Just like her mother. She had her dainty nose, long eyelashes. She really was a beautiful girl. But underneath those eyelashes, lay two beautiful smoldering black gems, just like her father. He smiled again,

"I love you Sweeney. Goodnight pet." She whispered,

"Goodnight Lilly Marie." She whispered again, kissing her baby's head.

"Goodnight my beautiful women." Sweeney breathed, hoping that this time, this sleep would be peaceful.

**Yes, yes, short I know. As was the other one before this. Oh well, I am still having fun with this! Gah I am so excited! I love fanfiction lol. It's awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello! Haven't gotten many reviews lately! Tell me what you guys think! I love reviews and they encourage me so! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD**

Sweeney blinked his eyes open, and felt a little hand playing with his hair. He shift slightly, to see a sleeping Lilly absently playing with his hair as she slept, and a still sleeping Nellie. Sweeney smiled at his pretty women. When a sudden thought popped into his mind.

"Happy birthday Lilly." He whispered, turning to his side to scoop her into his arms. He moved slowly, not wanting to disturb this peaceful moment.

He froze when Nellie shifted a little, but she just scooted closer, absently resting a hand in Sweeney's dark locks. His family had an odd attraction to his hair.. He shook it out of his mind, and looked down at his now one year old baby girl. It was going too fast. It felt like he had just brought her home yesterday. In fact it felt like deja vu. He remembered faintly, a night when Nellie was practically screaming at HIM for their child's irrepressible screams.

_Flashback:_

_"SWEENEY!" Nellie screeched from their bedroom._

_"Coming pet." He sighed. He put his razor's down that he was cleaning in the parlor, and walked briskly to their bedroom door. He saw her cheeks flushed from moving about, frustration in her eyes, tears brimming, and a wailing child in her arms._

_"I GIVE UP! I'VE HAD IT!" She said, starting to cry. Sweeney walked over, taking Lilly, and kissing Nellie's cheek._

_"Nellie love, go get a bath or something, I'll take care of her pet." He smiled._

_"Yah sure?" She asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. This would be the first freetime she'd had in a WHILE._

_"I'm sure love." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded gleefully, and heading to the bathroom. Their still screaming child, now in his arms, he finally realized what he had just signed himself up for. He walked over to the couch, and sat her on his lap. He gently bounced her, whispering shh's here and there._

_After at least five minutes, the wailing had died down, and Sweeney was now rubbing her sweaty forehead._

_"You're working your self up over nothing pet." He knew it wasn't "nothing", he knew she had just started to get some teeth in, and she was in some awful pain. He looked at his daughter, her eyes red from her many tears. He wiped them away, and kissed her head lightly. Oh how he loved this little girl._

_It was the oddest love he had known. It felt stronger than anything. He helped create this child. HIS child. THEIR child. It was almost overwhelming. He shook himself from his deep train of thought to see Lilly staring intently at him. More like INTO him. This little girl was a very serious child for being only 4 months old. She had always been that way. Another bit of her father showing through her. Sweeney waved his hand up and down jokingly at his daughter, and she let out a gurgle of happiness._

_That was another thing he loved. Her little gurgles and giggles. The light breathing he heard when she slept in his arms. Her little sighs and yawns when she was tired. She really was a little angel sent to him and Nellie._

_He looked down to see her large black eyes beginning to droop on, and off, on, and off, until finally she was asleep, and Sweeney remained silent, listening to her sweet breathing. Her sweet noises. Her sweet rounded nose, and little lips. Her little hand covering half of his first finger. Her chocolatey, red hair curling around her ears, giving her a beautiful innocent look, yet her serious face making her look months older that she was._

_"Your a perfect little girl Lilly." Sweeney whispered, as he himself settled onto the couch, pulling a blanket over them._

_End of flashback:_

"Your still my perfect little girl Lilly, always will be." Sweeney whispered, smiling of that fond memory.

Just as he'd whispered that, Nellie stretched, and opened her eyes, staring directly into Sweeney's.

"Good morning love." She smiled, hugging the still, sleeping, Lilly to her chest, as she kissed Sweeney's forehead.

"Good morning." He smiled, looking back down at Lilly.

"Oh my god. Sweeney. She's one year old today." She said, almost with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know. She's so pretty." He said, gently brushing her soft little cheek.

"Remember the day she was born? She had my hair. Now look what you did! Gave her your gorgeous black hair." Nellie laughed quietly. Sweeney smiled, but replied,

"Yes yes, but she still has your little face." She rolled her eyes at him, and pushed her head onto the pillow, closing her eyes. Once again, her hand finding it way to his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Sweeney silently smiled to himself, thinking how cute it was that they loved putting their hands into his hair.

They laid silently for a few more minutes, enjoying the peacefulness, when they felt Lilly stretch her little body in between them.

They looked down and smiled at each other, both realizing that steely gaze Sweeney squinted every morning on Lilly's little face.

Sure, she had Nellie's facial features, but she had the same expressions that Sweeney had around his eyes.

Nellie sat up, and Lilly crawled to her knees.

"Well goodmorning sunshine." Nellie smiled, picking Lilly up into her arms. Lilly giggled when Nellie whispered happy birthday into her ear.

This little moment sent a sweet memory to Nellie, as she looked down at her giggling baby girl.

_Flashback:_

_Lilly was extremely restless tonight. Sweeney had been pitching in a lot, but Nellie had let him go to bed early, knowing he was truly exhausted. After she had laid Lilly down, and crawled into bed with Sweeney, ten minutes later she read faint cries._

_She sighed, sat up and mumbled to herself.._

_"Just as fussy as her father.." She shook her head, and shuffled to her room._

_Nellie opened the door a crack, to see Lilly kicking up her feet, and rocking back and forth, whimpering and whining. Nellie sighed, took a deep breath, and walked into her little room. _

_It was a quaint, but sweet little room, and the theme was a pale pink. She and Sweeney had picked out her crib and chest, and Nellie had painted a few designs of little flowers and vines across the sides._

_There was a window across the room, and had pink little shades and curtains, somehow always catching litttle Lilly's eye._

_"What is it sweetheart?" She asked, reaching in to pick Lilly up._

_Nellie remembered when she first had Lilly, she was scared to hold her. She was so tiny and frail._

_But when you become a mother, it just kicks in. Everything you need to know, it suddenly clicks. Well, it did for Nellie anyways._

_Nellie gently hopped her arms up and down, trying to soothe Lilly little cries._

_Nellie walked in a few circles, whispering a few "shh's" and "it's alright's" here and there._

_But, to Nellie's dismay, Lilly's cries continued._

_Nellie decided to settle down into the rocking chair next to the window._

_She rested Lilly comfortably into her arms, and unbuttoned her shirt, offering to feed her restless child._

_Lilly immediately fed, and her cries were stifled._

_Nellie let out a sigh of relief. She looked out the window, the moon beating down onto the beach._

_In truth, she was living a fairy tale. _

_She had married the man of her dreams, that she had fantasized about since she was a teenager._

_She had given birth to the most amazing creation besides her beloved Toby._

_She missed Toby so, Toby was still with her, in her heart. She knew it. He'd never leave her side._

_She looked down at Lilly, Lilly had been SO close to Toby. They had been the best of friends, despite the age difference._

_Toby had loved her to death too. He helped take care of her, helped teach her things. _

_Sweeney had grown to love Toby too. They had become comfortable around each other, and she knew it tore Sweeney apart when he died, just as she had._

_She looked down, her vision blurred by the tears that had crawled from her eyes._

_She hated when she did this to herself. When she got to thinking, she always got a little bit sad._

_Her mind wandered to her childhood, and realized that her life was so bright now._

_Kind of hard to believe, when she was married to the palest, coldest, yet most loving man in the world._

_He had so much love for her. Even if he didn't tell her every minute, she knew it was always there._

_She looked back at Lilly, who was still feeding fervently. She was hiccuping from her previous crying, her eyes closed._

_She was so beautiful, She had Nellie heart shaped face, nose, and chin, but everything else was Sweeneys. Her hair, her eyes, her body shape, long and lean. Her gestures, her moods, her expressions. As if she was a mini Sweeney. It was almost a bit funny. As if Sweeney had a little impersonater._

_Sweeney. She loved that man so much. That devilishly handsome man. His jaw line, his long fingers. Just the little things that she loved about him._

_She almost jumped out of her seat, when she felt a hand rubbed her shoulder. She spun her head up, slowly as not to disturb Lilly, and looked straight into the eyes of Sweeney Todd. He was smiling slightly down at her, but his expression changed at the sight of her._

_She had been crying a bit more than she'd realized. There were a few stray tears running down her cheek, her eyes red and puffy, some tears running along her eyes and lips. Sweeney leaned in, and with his finger wiped away a tear from her jaw._

_"You alright?" He whispered. She did a slight sniff, smiling._

_"Yeah, I've just been thinking again." Sweeney still cradling her jaw._

_"Again?" He smirked slightly. "You know that's not a good idea when your already tired." She rolled her eyes, and turned her head back at Lilly, who was fainly suckling, definitely drifting off to sleep._

_Sweeney knelt down onto his knees as Nellie adjusted herself away from Lilly, rebuttoning her corset, feeling Sweeney's hand hold Nellies, preventing her from rebuttoning her corset. She looked up at Sweeney to ask just what he was thinking, but before she could, she felt his lips connecting to hers._

_He moved her hand onto his face, and gripped her breast, kneading it gently._

_He continued to kiss her, feeling Nellie's throat vibrate as she moaned quietly, until she slowly shoved him off._

_"Gotta lay Lilly down into her crib." She said, her face flushed from the sudden contact. He smirked and helped her stand up, as she held her corset over herself._

_The second she laid Lilly down, Sweeney spun her around, a devious smile dancing across his face._

_End of flashback:_

"I love you. I love you so much." She whispered, feeling the tears come as she was sent back into memories once again.

"Not again!" Sweeney laughed, feeling Nellie crying into his chest as she tucked her little body into his.

Lilly looked at her father with a confused expression written across her face. Sweeney mockingly shrugged his shoulders, and hugged his little women to his chest.

"These are going to be some crazy years a head of us." Sweeney whispered into Nellie's ear, and gently nibbled on her earlobe.

"But, we'll make it through some how." She sighed, breathing in Sweeney's sweet scent. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"We'll make it through."

**Hello! I don't know about you, but that sounded like a finale chapter..? haha I don't think so. Not yet! I keep getting a lot of favoriting on my profile, whether its on my story or just me as an author, but I don't get any reviewsss ;( I want to hear what you guys have to say! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
